Dos familias
by BeastDark
Summary: cuando chico bestia recibe el llamado de la patrulla para encontrarse con ellos en África pues alguien a caído enfermo chico bestia tiene que dejar repentinamente los titanes pero estos irán tras el para asegurarse de que esta bien aun que mentó intentara volverlo a reclutar a la patrulla
1. El llamado

**Bien les traigo este otro fic este seme ocurrió mientras miraba el episodio el regreso hace algunos días atrás y dije wow por que no espero y lo disfruten**

 **Episodio 1 – El llamado**

Era un grandioso día en la torre de los titanes, mientras la mayoría de ellos se centraban en la sala común, Cyborg jugaba súper mega monkys 10, mientras raven lee uno de sus libros y robín estaba sentado mientras leía el periódico tomando una humeante taza de café-

Repentinamente las puertas de living se abren dejando ver a Starfire extremadamente feliz radiante de felicidad pues asía un día estupendo para ir de compras al centro comercial con alguno de sus amigos, se apresuró a invitarlos a salir de compras iniciando por raven.

St- o querida amiga raven quisieras ir de compras con migo _–decía con una gran sonrisa esperando tener un gran día de chicas_

Rv- lo siento estar tengo que meditar _–se disculpaba la empática aunque la verdad es que simplemente se excusaba para no tener un tedioso día de compras con star_

St- o no te preocupes amiga raven le preguntare al amigo Cyborg si gusta ir con migo _–con un gran sonrisa se dirigía asía donde Cyborg se encontraba jugando videojuegos_

Cyborg al escuchar la pequeña platica de star con raven se sobre salto al escuchar su nombre e invitación en la misma oración de Starfire sabía que sería un martirio seguirle el paso a su amiga alienígena pues se volvía loca yendo de compras y no había nadie quien la detuviera en eso, la chica se paró a un lado de su amigo con una gran sonrisa.

St- amigo Cyborg te gustaría acompañarme al centro comercial, sería fantástico ir de compras además podríamos hacerle un cambio a tu imagen _–mientras se imaginaba un montón de ropa para su amigo moreno_

Cy- me encantaría star pero ya he quedado con bestita para ir al estadio a ver un partido _–el titán se excusaba y raven lo miraba por encima de su libro pues que ella supiera no había quedado con chico bestia para salir, el chico siquiera se había levantado aún_

St- o está bien pero no me gustaría ir solo de compras – _mencionaba la chica con una ligera tristeza en el tono de vos pues ninguno de sus compañero había aceptado la invitación_

Cy- y por qué no invitas a robín él está libre además le vendría bien un cambio de imagen _– decía burlesco el mitad robot pues robín no podía decirle que no a su novia_

St- o es verdad amigo Cyborg _–la chica rápidamente cambio su semblante y su hermosa sonrisa volvió en un santiamén y se dirigió a donde se encontraba su amado novio tomando su taza de café_

La chica comenzó a flotar alrededor de su novio este al sentir la presencia de su novia alienígena bajo el periódico que esta leyendo para prestarle la atención que se merece, y esta simplemente le dio una gran sonrisa el con curiosidad le hiso algunas preguntas.

Rb- ¿Por qué tanta euforia star? _–preguntaba curioso de lo que necesitaba pedirle la chica_

St- novio robín ¿te gustaría ir al centro comercial con migo? _–preguntaba inocentemente_

El joven maravilla la miro por un instante pues el prefería quedarse en casa que ser arrastrado por todo el centro comercial cargando las compras se su novia pero no podía resistirse a la mirada inocente de la chica, además le rompería el corazón si se negara.

Rb- claro star me encantaría acompañarte _–fingía una sonrisa_

St- estupendo novio robín entonces levántate de la silla y dirijámonos al centro _comercial –decía eufórica la chica mientras lo arrastraba por la sala común_

Cy- que se diviertan chicos _–decía burlesco intentando aguantar la risa de la expresión que había puesto robín al ser arrastrado desde la cocina hasta la sala pues era una pequeña probada de lo que le esperaba todo el día_

St- amigos ¿están seguro que no quieren acompañarnos?

Raídamente los dos titanes restantes pensaron en una cuartada perfecta para no lastimar los sentimientos de su amiga nuevamente pero al parecer la nueva invitación había tomado por sorpresa al titán robótico pues él pensaba que ya se había zafado de ese embrollo, por suerte raven tuvo una grandiosa idea.

Rv- nos encantaría star pero estamos algo ocupados, además no nos gustaría interrumpir entre tú y robín los dos se merecen tiempo a solas _–mencionaba tranquilamente su punto de vista, además star se olvidaba de todo cunado se trataba de robín y un tiempo a solas_

Cy- si es verdad star no queremos interrumpir además podrás elegir un nuevo atuendo para robín. Algo que no sea tan colores de semáforo _–decía mientras algunas risas se le escapaban mientras miraba la cara enfurecida de robín_

St- eso es verdad, pero tenía ideas para trajes nuevos para todos

Rv- además después de las compras podrían ir al cine o a comer ustedes dos solos _–la chica empática insistía con el tiempo de caridad pues Cyborg la había traído de nuevo al tema con sus ocurrencias_

St- ¿Cómo una cita? _–decía emocionada saltando en su lugar algo ruborizada por la idea de tener una cita con robín a pesar de que ya eran pareja, pero a star le encantaba que la vieran en público con su novio_

Rv- claro star sería un cita romántica _–la chica volvía a su lectura ya que con esas últimas palabras la había convencido de irse de la torre sin más compañía que la de robín_

St está bien amigos no vemos más tarde _– y con eso la chica se dirigió a la salida mientras arrastraba a robín detrás de ella como si fuera un muñequillo de trapo_

En la sala común solo se quedó raven y Cyborg después de algunos momentos Cyborg apago su videojuego y comenzó a cambiar de canal a raven no le importo en lo absoluto, después el chico metálico se paró y se dirigió a la cocina rebuscando en todas partes por comida pero nada encontró que fuese de su agrado por no decir carne.

Cy- demonios tendré que salir a conseguir algunas cosas para la despensa, ¿necesitas algo raven? _–preguntaba mientras se dirigía a la salida de la sala_

Rv- por supuesto, podrías traerme un poco de mermelada de moras y algo de té _–decía tranquilamente si quitar su mirada del libro_

Cy- de acuerdo raven intentare no tardar, es pero no sea molestia dejarse sola con chico bestia -mencionaba mientras las puertas se cerraban

La chica no respondió solo se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al escuchar ese comentario pues ya desde un tiempo atrás Cyborg los molestaba asiéndoles insinuaciones de que era pareja y que cuando se quedaban solo asían de las suyas, el pequeño chico verde le parecía molesto pues a él le tocaba lo peor pues era bombardeado con cada ocurrencia del mitad robot, y ella, ella simplemente se imaginaba algunas cosas que cualquier adolecente se imaginaria quedándose a solas con el chico que les gusta pero solo quedando en eso una fantasía pues no iba admitir frente a los demás que sentía algo por el chico verde y darle el gusto a Cyborg de que tenía razón en el hecho que se sentía atraída por el cambia formas.

Pero su sonrisa no era por sus ocurrencias o por el ultimo comentario del chico metálico si no por la única razón que al quedarse sola con el meta morfo toda la atención del chico seria para ella además ya con sus poderes empáticos podía sentir que el muchacho de piel verde acababa de despertar ase algunos minutos y que en cualquier momento llegaría a la sala común y al ver que ninguno de los otros titanes comenzaría a llamar su atención y ella amaba esos momentos donde era su centro de atención.

Después de algunos minutos después las puertas de living se abrieron dejando a ver a un chico vestía algo sobñoliento quien ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que raven se encontraba en la sala leyendo un libro, este simplemente se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió un plato de hojuelas de maíz con leche se soya y comenzó a devorarlo de una manera torpe y algo adormilada su mano con coordinaba con su boca, la chica solo los observaba debes en cuando para asegurarse de que no se ahogara en el plato de cereal, después de que el chico termino su almuerzo se levantó y se dirigió a un algo adormilado al enorme televisor dejándose caer en el enorme sofá de living, unos cuantos segundos pasaron cunado la empática se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo ignorada y ella no permitiría ser ignorada durante el tiempo que debería ser el centro de atención del chico.

Rv- ajamm ajammm _–la chica intentaba llamar la atención del muchacho_

Cb- mmmmm…. _–el chico volteo lentamente para ver quien había hecho aquel ruido y abrió grandes los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que raven estaba algunos metros de el_

Rv- esta demasiado alto el volumen del televisor intento leer _–decía algo molesta en el tono de su voz_

Cb- raven ¿cunado llegaste aquí? ¿Qué haces levantada ten temprano? _–algunas preguntas rondaban la cabeza del chico, mientras obviamente avía ignorado la petición del volumen alto de la chica empática_

Rv- en primera, he estado aquí desde temprano y antes que tú, en segunda ya casi es la una de la tarde no es temprano flojo y en tercera baja el volumen por favor intento leer _–la chica empática siempre le había pedido que maduraba porque siempre había sido la razón de sus peleas pero en realidad le encantaba su inmadurez y de cierto modo ella también era una inmadura pues a pesar de ser tan inteligente la mejor reacción que tiene frente al chico que le gusta es el de maltratarlo, gritarle y estar en constante pelea con él, de la misma manera que una niña de primaria llama la atención de un niño que le gusta y es que eso era ella una tímida niña intentando llamar la atención del chico de le gustaba_

Cb- estoy aburrido, juguemos a algo raven _–preguntaba ansioso_ _olvidando el cansancio que tenía al llegar_

Rv- no estoy leyendo intenta hacer otro cosa que no sea molestarme _–ordenaba la chica_

Cb- o juguemos anda, ¿y por cierto donde están los demás? _–el chico no se había percatado de que solo se encontraban ellos dos_

Rv- salieron vuelven más tarde

El chico siguió insistiendo durante algún tiempo y a la chica empática no le importaba en realidad le fascinaba que el chico le prestara toda esa atención solo para ella y como era de costumbre ella siempre lo trataba mal esperando que algún día entendiera las indirectas de la tímida chica que es y que por su torpe cabeza se pasara que por esa razón siempre busca el pelar con el todo los días, pero como hoy no era ese día sucedería lo que no todos los días el insistiría y ella dirija que no, ella se molestaría y le gritaría, él se sentiría mal por asarla enojar y se retiraría, y como siempre después de algunos minutos el regresaría más persistente y así durante todo el día hasta que alguno de los titanes regresara para perder el interés en llamar mi atención.

Y como cualquier otro día eso sucedió en que esta vez fue algo diferente pues realmente ella había gritado demasiado y el tal vez solo tal vez en realidad esta vez se había sentido mal por molestarla pues ya había pasado más de diez minutos y el chico no regresaba a seguir molestándola con su lectura, la chic sintió curiosidad de por qué no regresaba de por qué no seguía su rutina de siempre a sí que se concentró y utilizo sus poderes para saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo y pudo detectar una gran angustia en el cambia formas y no solo eso algunos sentimientos negativos más.

La chica decidió irse a disculpar con su compañero en verdad no quería que él se sintiera así por su culpa pero es que esta vez la chica no se había medido en su actuación de molestia, dejo a un lado su libro y tomo rumbo a la habitación del chico esta toco barias veces la puerta.

 _Chico bestia_

 _Chico bestia soy yo, raven puedo entrar_

 _Chico bestia yo lo siento por haberte gritado_

 _Chico bestia me estás oyendo_

Pero a pesar que la chica lo intentaba nadie contestaba y decidió usar nuevamente sus poderes para saber cómo se sentía el muchacho pero para su sorpresa ya no lo puedo percibir en ningún lado a sí que la chica intento abrir la puerta y como no lo consiguió decidió transportarse dentro de la habitación del chico, al entrar la habitación estaba completamente vacía y muy desordenada pero había algo peculiar que la chica reconoció era un esfera con una pequeña pantalla, la chica hiso un poco de memoria y recordó que la había visto antes era un mensaje de la patrulla de los condenados para llamar a chico bestia, entonces lago hiso clic en la mente de la chica, chico bestia se había ido, tal vez lo había hecho sentir tan mal que se fue del equipo y regreso con la patrulla.

Después de algunos minutos de pensarlo la chica intento calmarse y pensar más coherentemente y no como una adolescente enamorada y llego a la conclusión de que algo había sucedido para que la patrulla hubiese llamado al chico tenía que esperar a sus compañeros para informales de lo sucedido no podía irse sin avisar así repentinamente por más que quisiera ir tras de el.

 **Unas horas más tardes….**

Starfire y robín atravesaban las puestas de living muy tranquilamente mientras robín sostenía una infinidad de bolsas pertenecientes a su novia y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que raven solo caminaba de un lado a otro esperando su llegada.

St- amiga raven ¿Qué es lo que pasa? _–preguntaba algo confundida_

Rv- chico bestia se fue _–dijo secamente_

Rb- ¿qué? _–decía incrédulo mientras dejaba caer todas las compras de star en el suelo y ponía una cara seria_

Rv- chico bestia se fue, encontré esto en su cuarto – mientras mostraba el aparato de comunicación de la patrulla

Rb- ese es el comunicador de la patrulla cierto

Rv- si, lo encontré en su habitación antes de desaparecer

Rb- estás segura tal vez solo salió a dar un paseo, puede que ese comunicador sea el de la otra ves y solo lo haya guardado en su cuarto _–mencionaba y deducía de forma ortodoxa todas las pistas sin atacar cabos sueltos_

Rv- no lo sentí con mis poderes él estaba angustiado y preocupado –decía la chica empática

De pronto la puertas se volvieron abrir dejando ver a Cyborg entrar muy contento con las compras del súper mercado y una gran paleta helada y miro a todos su amigos que tenían una mirada muy seria.

Cy- ¿Qué sucede chicos?

St- chico bestia se fue

Cy- ¿qué? Están seguros de eso –preguntaba el mitad robot soltando su paleta ay los víveres

Rb- no estamos seguros aun, tranquilízate Cyborg, además porque lo estabas vigilando con tus poderes _–esperaba una buena respuesta el chico maravilla ya que la chica tenía que respetar la privacidad de sus compañeros_

Rv- pues discutimos un poco y él se fue algo alterado y no regresaba y use mis poderes para saber que estaba bien fui a disculparme pero ya no estaba – _decía secamente pero algo preocupada_

Rb- bien Cyborg intento posicionarlo con su comunicador

Rápidamente el titán se dirigió a la computadora central para localizar el paradero de su compañero y par su sorpresa el chico bestia estaba cruzando el océano pacifico, todos los titanes se sorprendieron de esto ahora la teoría de raven de que había sido llamado por la patrulla parecía más realista que antes.

Rb- Cyborg traza la ruta de chico bestia tenemos que saber a dónde se dirige

El mitad robot no tardo en seguir las ordenes de robín y posiciono y cuadro la trayectoria que llevaba su amigos y termino en la conclusión que se dirigía asía áfrica.

Cy- ¿áfrica? _–se queda perplejo por el destino_

Rb- hay debe estar la patrulla, titanes nos vamos a áfrica en marcha

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…..**


	2. Enfermos

**Muy bien les invitó a mi página en Facebook, si el enlace no sale completo como de costumbre puede visitar mi perfil y encontraran la página hay subo las historias en cuanto las escribo…saludos**

 **facebook,com /Beast-dark-1017373468291819/?ref=tn_tnmn**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 – Enfermos**

Chico bestia volaba todo lo que podía en la dirección que iba de vez en cuando se cansaba y prefería nadar en el mar, ya había pasado algunas seis horas desde que había dejado la torre y ya tenía una muy buena ventaja entonces pensó que lo primero que sus amigo harían seria rastrear su comunicador así que emergió del mar y coloco su mirada en la primera forma de vida que pudo ver, pudo reconocer a una ave que volaba por encima de él cómo olvidarlo para estas fechas los charranes emigraban al sur de áfrica, el chico llamo su atención y el ave se desvió de su camino dirigiéndose a chico bestia que flotaba en medio del mar, el chico bestia le coloco el localizador al pájaro y después lo mando a volar una vez que estaba todo listo para despistar su búsqueda se sumergió no podía darse el lujo de llevar a sus amigos a una misión de la patrulla la última ves mentó no había estado muy contento ellos y Robin sería demasiado testarudo como para aceptar que el fuera solo.

Después del largo viaje de al menos quince horas nadando y volando y con la magnífica ayuda de un vuelo comercial que pasaba cerca de chico bestia pudo llegar a su destino real, parís Francia, hogar de la cede principal secreta de la patrulla.

No tardo mucho tiempo en cuanto se dirigió hacía unos grandes edificios y cunado nadie lo miro una vez más se transformó en un ruedo utilizando las alcantarillas para moverse rápidamente por toda la ciudad, estuvo vagando por lo menos unos veinte minutos por todo el alcantarillado de la ciudad cuando por fin emergió de nuevo a las calles frente suyo había una gran mansión.

El chico se transformó nuevamente en una pequeña abeja y comenzó su recorrido asía dentro de la propiedad, lo primero que el cambia formas hiso fue encontrar alguna ventana abierta para por entrar sin ser percibido por nadie, una vez dentro cambio su forma humana el peligro había quedado atrás entonces solo quedaba algo por hacer entrar en la base de operaciones de la patrulla si bien aún lo recordaba bien solo tenía que tirar de uno de los ladrillo de la chimenea de la sala y se revelaría la entrada ante él.

Justo cuando el chico verde se acercó para adentrarse dentro de la sede fue llamado por una vos detrás de él que hiso que todo su cuerpo se erizara.

Hn- ¿chico bestia? _–el hombre vendado no podía creer que estuviera mirando al niño verde frente a el_

Cb- ¿larry? ¿Pero qué haces aquí? _–preguntaba el chico verde incrédulo de verlo parado frente a el_

Hn- pues yo aquí vivo, dime tu ¿Qué haces aquí?, hoo espera esto no será una de tus bromas cierto _–el hombre negativo ya sabía el gusto que tenía el cambia formas de hacerle bromas_

Cb- ya se que vives aquí ¿pero la misión en Groenlandia _? –el chico bestia necesitaba respuesta ya no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando_

Hn- chico no se le lo que estás hablando pero si o estás aquí por algo importante mentó se molestara y no quiero que me culpen a mí por tus ocurrencias –el hombre de las vendas cambio su rumbo así la cocina pues sabía que pronto vendría mentó y encontraría al chico verde en la sala

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando la entrada al subterráneo por medio de la chimenea se abrió y del elevador salió mentó muy tranquilo después de a ver revisado todos los pendientes y se llevó una sorpresa no muy grata cuando miro que enfrente de él se encontraba su hijo adoptivo, este simplemente lo fulmino con la mirada esperando una buena explicación.

Cb- hola mentó _–el joven no supo que más contestar que un tímido saludo ignorando la mirada fulminante que tenía su padre adoptivo_

Mo- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí chico bestia?

Cb- yo vine por lo de la misión a Groenlandia

Mo- pero de que misión estas ablando chico bestia no tenemos ninguna misión en Groenlandia _–el padre adoptivo estaba muy confuso con la respuesta del chico_

Cb- pero recibí tu mensaje

Mo- yo no he mandado ningún mensaje chico bestia _–el tono de vos ahora era el de una persona molesta_

De pronto una campanilla sonó y mentó rápidamente se apresuró asía las recamaras del segundo piso ignorando a su hijo adoptivo por el momento, los movimientos tan drásticos hicieron que chico bestia se sorprendiera mentó nunca actuaba de esa manera a menos de que Rita atuviera enferma fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta su madre estaba enferma y nadie le había mencionado nada.

El cambia formas rápidamente se hiso su camino asía las recamaras del segundo piso esperando que su madre estuviera bien, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la alcoba de sus padres entro y la miro hay acostada en su cama descansado mientras que mentó estaba parado a su lado escuchando lo que la dama necesitara fue entonces que los dos se dieron cuenta de la presencia del meta morfo en la alcoba.

Rita le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación a su esposo.

Eg- Steve tenías que informarle que estaba enferma, no preocuparlo para que viniera hasta aquí _–decía molesta pues nunca le gusto que mentó exagerara las cosas_

Chico bestia se acercó tímidamente sabía que sería regañado por mentó después pero ahora solo le importaba una cosa la salud de su madre.

Cb- mama ¿estás bien? _–la preocupación del chico se podía notar en su vos algo quebradiza por ver a su madre en ese estado_

Eg- tranquilo Garfield es solo un resfriado común, no tenías por qué venir hasta aquí solo para saber cómo estaba _–a pesar de su estado recaído Rita siempre le sonreía a su pequeño hijo_

Mo- bien ahora será mejor que la dejemos descansar chico bestia es lo que ella necesita

El chico solo volteo a ver a su padre adoptivo y después miro a su madre acostada en la cama que le sonreía esa sonrisa que le daba esa sensación de que todo iba estar bien, el chico asintió y se retiró del cuarto seguido por mentó.

Mo- bien chico bestia…..- _antes de que pudiera decir algo el chico estornudo fuertemente_

Cb- perdón _–se disculpaba después de sonar sus narices las cuales se estaba poniendo de un color rojo_

Mo- debes llamar a tu equipo yo investigare eso del mensaje que recibiste, entendido

Cb- si señor _–decía el chico mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza y lo saludaba como todo un militar a su sargento_

Chico bestia estaba decaído había salido de la torre sin permiso y a escondidas preocupado a toso su amigos para enterarse de que el mensaje era falso y que su madre estaba enferma bueno por lo menos el viaje no había sido en vano.

Tomo su comunicador como se lo había ordenado mentó y contacto con los titanes para hacerle saber que estaba bien y que estaría con ellos lo más pronto posible, la llamada entrante fue contestada de inmediato por Robin y detrás de él se miraban todos los titanes restantes.

Rb- ¿chico bestia? ¿Dónde estás? –preguntaba su líder algo alterado y preocupado

Cb- jeje hola Robin, pues estoy en Francia con la patrulla _–decía mientras se rascaba la nuca de la cabeza_

Rb- bien vamos para halla danos tus coordenadas – _Robin se adelantaba rápidamente para ayudar a su amigo y compañero_

Cb- no tiene por qué venir chico yo estaré ahí en cuanto achuuu…-un estornudo más golpeo al changeling

Rb- no suenas bien chico bestia estaremos hay en un hora _–eso no paso desapercibo por chico bestia_

Cb- ¿una hora? Pero sería unas siete horas de vuelo en la t-nave por lo menos

Rb- no pensaste que te dejaríamos solo verdad, tampoco creerías que no tragaríamos tu anzuelo cierto

Chico bestia en ocasiones olvidaba que estaba trabajando codo a codo con el aprendiz del mejor detective del mundo una pista como un localizador en un pájaro era demasiado obvio para el pero aun así como es que dieron los demás titanes con él desde áfrica a Francia por lo menos les tomaría una hora y media en llegar eso quiere decir que ellos prácticamente ya se dirigía asía aquí fue entonces que pensó raven.

El cambia formas bajo a la sala de la gran mansión de la patrulla encontrándose con robot-man sentado mirando algo de televisión.

Rm- hey chico ¿no sabía que estabas de visita?

Cb- también me alegro de verte robot-man

Rm- oye vamos que pasa con esos ánimos chico

Cb- no me siento bien –el chico simplemente se sentó tranquilo esto no le agrado a robot-man si sabía algo es que el chico verde siempre tenía una gran euforia y esta vez simplemente parecía apagado sabía que algo no andaba bien con él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **Conitnuara…..**

* * *

 **Artorias Abyss Walker-** pues espero verte pronto por aquí amigo jajajaj –saludos

 **Beatriz,na,3-** não se preocupe, eu estou feliz e eu estou surpreso em saber que você está lendo meus hisotria mesmo admitindo que está em espanhol e você tem que traduzi-lo em portuges, desculpe se eu estou atrasado para atualizar mas boa e aqui é o novo capítulo ... cumprimentos


	3. Garfield Mark logan

**Muy bien les invitó a mi página en Facebook, si el enlace no sale completo como de costumbre puede visitar mi perfil y encontraran la página hay subo las historias en cuanto las escribo…saludos**

 **facebook,com /Beast-dark-1017373468291819/?ref=tn_tnmn**

* * *

 **Hola como están todos espero y bien bueno disculpen por la tardanza este capítulo debí haber estado listo ayer pero bueno salió algo y hoy pensaba tenerlo más temprano pero en verdad me topé con algo que pedio justo en la cara estaba a punto de comenzar a escribir cunado me topo con el primer vistazo de la nueva película de teen titans vs la liga, y me entero de que abra o mejor dicho será robinxraven en la película y para colmo el robin es damian, me dejo un mal sabor de boca , además de que me perturbo mucho ya que a mucha gente le pareció muy genial la idea yo sigo esperando que solo sea un broma de los productores al mostar ese tipo de escenas pero a quien engañamos todo esto apunto a que abra robinxraven en la película, y disculpen que me exprese así pero prácticamente beast boy y raven fueron la causa por la que empezará a leer comics y me metiera en el mundo de dc, y ahora me bien con eso, es por eso que estoy tan molesto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 – Garfield Mark logan**

El chico despertó en lo que era su antigua habitación en la gran mansión Dayton estaba algo confuso no sabía lo que había pasado solo recordaba haberse sentido muy cansado y después nada, el chico se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose así a la puerta, el meta morfo ya se sentía mejor de echo se sentía mejor que nunca.

Bajo las escalera y se sorprendió al ver a todo reunidos, todos los titanes y la mayoría de los integrantes de la patrulla estaban ahí a excepción de su madre adoptiva que tal vez seguía reposando, todos en la sala dirigieron la mirada asía el chico estaban muy sorprendidos de que estuviera de pie.

-chico bestia _–dijeron todos los titanes al unísono_

Mo- deberías estar en la cama _–dijo con un tono algo molesto es como si el ex integrante hubiera roto alguna orden directa_

Cb- he… ¿Qué paso? _–preguntando ignorando a su padre adoptivo no quería discutir con él en ese momento_

Mo- ¿chico bestia? _–subió el tono de vos al darse cuenta de que había sido ignorado_

Cb- he perdón señor, pero ya me siento mucho mejor _–dijo con una gran sonrisa y caminando asía donde estaba su equipo actual_

Cy- he viejo que ases tienes que descansar _–decía el mitad robot preocupado por su amigo_

Rb- Cyborg tiene razón chico bestia, tienes que permanecer en cama _–el chico maravilla demostraba la preocupación por el miembro de su equipo_

Cb- ¿pero ustedes de qué demonios hablan?, yo me siento perfectamente _–el meta morfo estaba muy extrañado por la reacción de todos en ese momento_

Todos en la sala se quedaron sorprendidos pues lo que decía el chico verde era cierto parecía ser el mismo de siempre, se miraba muy enérgico y listo para actuar en cualquier momento.

Rb- ¿chico bestia en verdad estas bien? –preguntaba muy desconcertado su líder antes sus aclaraciones

Cb- pero por supuesto ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

Rv- por el hecho de que el día de ayer tenía noventa de temperatura y estabas teniendo múltiples convulsiones - _dijo muy tranquila poniendo en su lugar al chico verde_

Cb- vamos deben de estar bromeando me siento muy bien, puede revisarme si quieren –estaba muy seguro de cómo se sentía después de todo era su cuerpo y el no recordaba haberse sentido así de mal

Todos discutían la situación en pequeñas platicas hasta que mentó puso un alto a la situación.

Mo- basta – _grito poniendo orden en su casa_

Todos los titanes callaron de pronto nadie se pondría a discutir una orden del líder de la patrulla condenada

Mo- robot-man lleva al chico a la cama _–ordenaba el líder rápidamente pues no discutiría el estado de su hijo adoptivo_

El chico maravilla rápidamente se indignó por el hecho de que la palabra de chico bestia no fuera tomada en cuenta por el líder de la patrulla, él estaba ahí parado con una excelente salud y necesitaba una revisión médica.

Rb- me parece que deberíamos llevarlo a la enfermería y hacerle algunas pruebas – _objeto el chico maravilla ante la orden de mentó_

Mo- es mi casa y es mi familia yo decido que es lo que se ase

Rb- eso lo puedo entender, pero chico bestia es un miembro de mi equipo y prefiero estar seguro de que está bien _–estaba ahí firme respondiéndole al gran líder de la patrulla_

Mo- chico bestia perteneció primero a la patrulla y sigue perteneciendo a ella, solo está en un descanso _–dijo restregándole ese último punto al chico_

Todos los titanes en la sala se quedaron atónitos al escuchar esas palabras provenientes del líder de la patrulla nadie dijo nada el silencio se apodero de la habitación.

Cb- no _–dijo con un todo de vos golpeado_

Todos lo miraron por algunos segundos, nadie esperaba que chico bestia hablara de esa manera asía su padre adoptivo.

Mo- no que chico bestia _–exigua una respuesta clara su padre adoptivo el cual ya había perdido la paciencia_

Cb- tu no lo pertenezco a la patrulla _–el chico solo lo miro firmemente_

Mo- chico bestia, hiciste un juramente que es inquebrantable, no puedes renunciar a la patrulla _–contesto rápidamente para ponerlo en su lugar_

Cb- no mentó tu eres el que no lo entiende, yo no renuncie tú me corriste del equipo y ellos me acogieron en su equipo ya no pertenezco mas a la patrulla _-el chico camino asía donde se encontraban los titanes_

Robot-man y hombre negativo miraron a mentó y él estaba ahí callado sin moverse nada y sin decir nada para defenderse del comentario de Garfield, los demás titanes decidieron irse del lugar una vez que chico bestia había salido de ahí ya no tenía nada más que hacer.

Todos los titanes salieron y abordaron la nave-t en silencio, dentro de la nave todos se sentía incomodos y esto sacaba de quicio a raven nunca había sentido tanta ira emerger de chico bestia y no solo era ira también era nostalgia, miedo y angustia extrema.

Después de un largo e incómodo viaje los titanes llegaron a la torre T, chico bestia se fue a su habitación sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, raven estaba tan preocupada por el meta morfo que sintió la necesidad de consolarlo pero el changeling quería estar solo así que lo único que pudo hacer fue monitorear sus cambios de emociones y esperar a que mejorara, los demás titanes comenzaron sus actividades cotidianas durante el resto del día.

* * *

 **Horas después, en lo oscuridad de la noche…**

Eran casi las dos de la mañana en la torre de los titanes todos dormía profundamente y tranquilos a excepción del cambia formas que estaba sufriendo nuevamente de temperatura alta y de lo que parecía vértigos extremos, no pudo más y entre tanto sufrimiento el meta morfo despertó bañado en su propio sudor sintiéndose muy mareado y muy sediento.

El chico se dirigió asía la cocina vistiendo solo unos bóxer morados, el chico no soportaba el dolor agudo de cabeza que comenzó a darle una vez que comenzó a caminar asía la cocina pero no retrocedió necesitaba tomar un poco de agua para bajar la temperatura en su cuerpo, después de tomar un buen vaso de agua en la cocina y sintiéndose un poco mejor hiso su camino asía la salida pero algo en la mesa llamo su atención Cyborg había dejado las llaves de su auto en la mesa, el cambia formas vio la oportunidad perfecta para sentarse en el asiento del conductor y sentirse como si condujera.

No obstante el chico fue sorprendido por raven que se había levantado por que había estado preocupada por el chico verde y lo había escuchado abrir la puerta de su cuarto, la chica quería averiguar lo que el chico verde estaba planeando no iba permitir que se volviera a escapar sin avisarle a nadie a donde iba, pero un gran sorpresa se llevó al ver que había un chico rubio y delgado de ojos azules parado en ropa interior dentro de la torre tomando las llaves de auto-t, la chica por simple inercia arrojo al chico fuera de ahí rumbo asía el océano.

El chico no sabía porque había sido recibido de esa manera lo único que sabía era que regresaría ahí por una buena explicación de la empática entonces algo llamo su atención, el reflejo del agua no mostraba a un chico verde si no aun chico rubio de ojos azules el chico no podía creerlo toco su cara y miro sus manos entonces una gran preocupación volvió a él junto con un ligero dolor que hico cerrara los ojos una vez que los abrió se dio cuenta de que una vez más su reflejo era el de siempre el de un chico verde desorientado el chico se convirtió en una águila y se dirigió a la azotea para regresar a su habitación, no quería explicarle a nadie lo que había sucedido y si raven había actuado de esa manera era porque no lo había reconocido y no estaba dispuesto a decírselo a nadie.

Uno dos minutos después de que el changeling llegara a su habitación y se colocara unos pantaloncillo provenientes de su uniforme Robin llamo a la puerta.

Rb- chico bestia… chico bestia –llamaba el líder para alertar a su compañero

Cb- haaa… ¿Qué pasa Robin? _–el chico fingía haber sido despertado por el chico maravilla_

Rb- tenemos un intruso en la torre, tendremos una reunión de emergencia – _decía el líder hablando ya de una manera más normal ya que sabía que su compañero de equipo estaba despierto al fin_

Cb- pero apenas y son las dos quince de la mañana, yo necesito dormir _–se quejaba el cambiante verde_

Rb- ahora chico bestia, te esperamos en la sala ya están todos ahí _–exigió el líder mientras se retiraba del cuarto del chico verde_

El chico bestia tubo que obedecer las palabras de su líder e irse a encontrar con sus compañeros de equipo quienes ya estaban todos reunidos en la sala común mientras platicaban de los sucesos.

Cy- pero como demonios alguien pudo pasar por mi sistema de seguridad _–se quejaba el mitad robot ofendido pues alguien había sido capaz de entrar sin ser detectado_

Rv- yo me pregunto quién sería tan tonto como para querer robarle a los titanes – _opinaba raven con una vos tranquila_

Rb- no lo sé, pero quien sea que fuese, lo pensara dos veces para intentarlo de nuevo _–decía después de haberse asegurado de revisar cada rincón y escondite posible en la torre_

Cb- o vamos chicos para esto me despertaron – _se quejaba el chico verde_

Después de que todos siguieran despiertos durante una hora más revisando cualquier falla de seguridad o algo que explicara por qué habían tenido un intruso esa noche por fin Robin dejo que tos se retiraran de ahí a sus dormitorios nuevamente, una vez más que chico bestia regreso a su dormitorio lo primero que hiso fue verse al espejo no podio creerlo era verde pero él no se había equivocado mientras estaba en el agua él se había visto nuevamente como un humano como un ser humano común y corriente.

Decepcionado de que seguía siendo como siempre había sido desde el accidente chico bestia se sentó en su litera y saco un fotografía de cuando era pequeño, en la fotografía aparecía el cuándo tenía cinco años y sosteniendo la mano de dos adultos una señora rubia de ojos azules y un hombre de pelo castaño claro, el chico sonrió para sí mismo entonces estaba listo para irse a dormir fue entonces cuando dejó caer la fotografía , por un milisegundo cuando iba dejar la fotografía en su lugar giro la vista en dirección al espejo y miro ahí su reflejo de nuevo era el de una persona normal, era el reflejo del chico de la foto unos años después era el reflejo de Garfield Mark logan.

El chico no podía creerlo entonces escucho que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

Rv- chico bestia, está todo bien – _preguntaba la chica del otro lado de la puerta_

Cb- si, raven todo está bien _–respondió de inmediato el chico_

Rv- tu sabes que si algo te pasa puedes contármelo cierto _–la chica sabía que algo no andaba bien todo el día tubo emociones muy negativas y de pronto siente un gran temor y al mismo tiempo una gran alegría proveniente del cuarto de chico bestia_

Cb- claro raven, pero ya te lo he dicho todo está bien, No te preocupes

La chica no tuvo más remedio que retirarse pero aun así seguía muy preocupada por su amigo, bueno ella se repetía eso aún no se adaptaba mucho a la idea de que en realidad estaba enamorada de él pero prefería suprimir ese tipo de sentimientos asía el por miedo.

Una vez que la chica se fue, el chico miro una vez al espejo para admirarse pero se dio cuenta de que una vez más su reflejo era el de siempre el de chico bestia, entonces fue cuando pensó en lo que había ocurrido antes y recordó que cuando bajo a tomar agua estaba teniendo pesadillas con su pasado, cuando miro la foto entonces bien a su mente los recuerdos.

El chico dio unos pasos atrás cerro los ojos y entonces se concentró en el recuerdo del joven que solía ser, duro uno cinco minutos asiendo eso con los ojos cerrados era incapaz de abrir los ojos y no por que no pudiera si no por temor a abrirlos y a mirar que había fallado, se armó de valor y poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara cuando miro que efectivamente su reflejo era el de Garfield Mark logan, no podía creerlo había obtenido la capacidad para cambiar a su forma humana o al menos eso pensó.

Se fue a la cama con un gran sonrisa pensando que mañana sería un gran día, una gran día para Garfield Mark logan viviendo como debió de haber vivido hace mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…..**

* * *

 **Sheblunar** \- o tal vez solo abra problemas uno nunca sabe jajaja…saludos

 **virginia807-** gracias gracias y eso pues bueno habeses no puedo evitarlo jajajaja… salduso


	4. Un soltero codiciado

**Muy bien les invitó a mi página en Facebook, si el enlace no sale completo como de**

 **costumbre puede visitar mi perfil y encontraran la página hay subo las historias en cuanto las escribo…saludos**

 **facebook,com /Beast dark 1017373468291819/?ref=tn_tnmn**

* * *

 **nota: las historias que está en curso son las siguientes**

 **1 Múltiples posibilidades**

 **2 Teen Titans Beyond**

 **3 Una Sonrisa Cambio Mi Vida**

 **4 Una máscara verde**

 **5 ¿Y si fuera alreves?**

 **6 Detrás de la Sonrisa De un Heroe**

 **7 Dos familias**

 **Les invito a que las lean, y no olviden dejar alguno comentario no les cuesta nada sus comentarios son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo más historias como estas su opinión es importante para mí.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 – Un soltero codiciado**

El día comenzaba el reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana, raven se acababa de levantar y se dirigía a colocar agua para su te como todos los días amaba las mañanas por alguna razón eran mágicas para ella ver salir el sol y llevarse toda esa oscuridad le parecía lo más hermoso del mundo, ara su sorpresa cuando él te estuvo listo escucho algunos pasos que provenían desde el pasillo de la entradas.

-era demasiado temprano para que robyn bajara _–pensó la chica_

Las puertas se abrieron y un chico verde con una gran sonrisa entro silbando y caminando con gran actitud lo que sorprendió a la empática no podía imaginar que su compañero de equipo verde se hubiera levantado tan temprano por la mañana ese día.

Cb- bueno días rae – _saludo amigable el chico verde_

Rv- es raven y buenos días a ti también chico bestia _–saludo normalmente la chica evitando mostrar lo sorprendida que estaba al ver a su compañero verde_

Cb- gran día ¿no lo crees? _–preguntaba el changeling mientras se paraba haber el amanecer en una de las grandes ventanas de la torre_

La actitud tan peculiar del cambiante llamo la atención de la mitad demonio aunque misterioso y atractivo que fuese el comportamiento sabía que algo andaba mal podía sentirlo a pesar de tanta felicidad irradiando desde el joven verde.

Rv- si, bonito día ¿está bien chico bestia? _–preguntaba mientras se acercaba un poco más al chico verde_

Cb- claro, nunca estuve mejor _–el chico dejo escapar algo de aire después de contestar_

Rv- ¿puedo saber por qué estás aquí tan temprano?

Cb- nada en especial, sabes me gustaría dar un paseo

Las mejillas de la empática se colorearon de un rojo carmesí claro al escuchar el chico hablar de esa manera estaba el insinuando dar un paseo por la mañana con ella por la mente de la empática paso el pensamiento de que tal vez se abría levantado tan temprano solo para pasar un buen rato con ella sin la presencia de los demás, pero estos pensamientos fueron derrumbados al voltear y ver al changeling presionando algunos botones del ascensor para dirigirse a la salida el solo.

-piensa claro raven, no actúes como una colegiala enamorada _–hablo para sí misma mientras miraba el ascensor bajar dirigió su mirada asía el gran sol amarillo y cálido que había terminado de salir_

Chico bestia no había planeado encontrase con raven, él no sabía que ella se despertara tan temprano y aun que así fuera esperaba que con lo sucedido la noche anterior hoy hubiera hecho una ligera excepción a su desgracia no fue así.

Tomo una gran respiración y continuo camino rumbo a la ciudad, después de un largo viaje transformado en un halcón el cambiante llego a una gran tienda de trajes y entro en ella, pasaron algunos quince minutos y el joven cambiante salió con una bolsa en las manos tomo rumbo al centro y se dirigió a centro comercial sin pensarlo do veces entro directo a los baños públicos del lugar, entro a uno de los cubículos y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa por un traje negro muy elegante su uniforme lo coloco en la misma bolsa en donde había traído el traje y cuando estaba seguro que nadie lo miraba se paró en la tasa y abrió la rejilla de ventilación y coloco la bolsa.

El chico se sentó un minuto en el inodoro y saco un pequeño espejo de su bolsillo y miro su reflejo medito por algún tiempo lo que estaba a punto de hacer cunado sus pensamientos estaban tan claro como el agua miro su reflejo y después pensó en cómo se vería con una patillas y un cabello más frondoso utilizando sus poderes hiso crecer su cabello un poco más y un frondosa patilla y un poco de barba sobre el mentó creció asiéndose más ligera al llegar a la barbilla, miro nuevamente el espejo y le gusto como se miraba entonces una vez más cerro los ojos y pensó en su viejo yo, cuando abrió los ojos el reflejo había cambiado se podía ver a un rubio muy atractivo el cual tenía frondosas patillas rubias y una ligera barba delineaba el contorno de su cara, sonrió para sí mismo ya solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

Tomo su comunicador y presiono algunos números para hacer un llamada cunado el comunicador comenzó a sonar se puso muy nervioso y más cunado escucho la vos masculina del otro lado de la línea.

Mo- ¿chico bestia? – _se escuchaba preguntar desde el comunicador_

Cb- señor, espero no hablar en mal momento – _respondía nervioso a la pregunta_

Mo- no estaba revisando algunos archivos, ¿Qué sucede?

Cb- bueno yo…. _–el chico vacilaba a causa de los nervios_

Mo- no tengo todo el día chico bestia

Cb- yo quería decirte que me gustaría intentar lo de la identidad secreta

Mo- bien, me alegra escucharte decir eso, veré que puedo hacer para arreglar que te mande un hologramador de apariencia – _respondió feliz_

Cb- no será necesario señor

Mo- ¿a qué te refieres?, chico bestia sabes que ya habíamos hablado de eso no puedes presentarte así todo sabrían quién eres tú de inmediato, pensé que tendrías otro perspectiva de eso

Cb- no lo sé, es solo que mi amigo Cyborg invento estos anillos holográficos de apariencia y me hizo uno así que no tienes por qué molestarte con eso

Mo- bien, entonces hablare con la directiva para presentante como heredero de la compañía Dayton, me alegra que hallas tomado esta decisión chico bestia

Cb- humm claro mentó un caso mas

Mo- ¿Qué sucede chico bestia? _–la curiosidad de mentó fue resaltada en ese momento_

Cb- are una aparición en jump city para probar esto de la identidad

Mo- de acuerdo, ¿tiene la tarjeta de crédito que te envié?

Cb- claro, pero prefiero usar mi otra tarjeta – _respondió algo apenado el chico_

Mo- chico bestia has tomado una decisión muy grande, y con ella viene responsabilidades que ya pronto tomaras pero también hay recompensas, no tienes por qué utilizar la herencia de tu padres desde hoy eres el heredero de mi compañía por lo tanto también es tu dinero y puede usarlo como quieras – _termino de explicar el líder de la patrulla_

Cb- si lo sé, es solo que… dame tiempo para acostumbrarme a esto

Mo- está bien chico bestia, y ¿chico bestia?

Cb- ¿si, señor?

Mo- tómalo con calma, casi lo olvido tu madre mejoro después de que se fueran pronto estaremos en movimiento tal vez pasemos a verte, adiós

Y con eso la conversación dio por terminado, todo había resultado bien para el chico salió de cubículo en donde estaba y guardo su comunicador mientras se acercaba a los lavamanos, abrió una de las llaves y utilizo el agua para mojar su cabello y echarlo asía atrás se lavó las manos y miro su reflejo por ultima ves aun que se dio cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto en todas sus trasformaciones pasadas, él tenía los ojos verdes pero no le dio importancia pensaba que tal vez era como la llave a sus poderes.

El chico salió de sanitario y sonrió era hora de que el mundo conociera a Garfield Mark logan heredero de la fortuna Dayton.

* * *

 **Horas más tarde…..**

Los titanes estaban reunido en la sala de la torre y Robin estaba impaciente mientras que Starfire intentaba distraerlo, Cyborg estaba mirando el grandioso televisor de la sala y raven intentaba leer aunque su preocupación era aún más grande porque el cambiante no había regresado y ya estaba oscureciendo.

Rb- Cyborg estás seguro de que no había nada extraño en su forma de hablar _–preguntaba Robin mientras miraba al mitad robot_

Cy- te lo digo Robin el hiervas manchas está bien dijo que volvería más tarde hombre déjalo divertirse

Rb- no me molesta que salga y más aún cunado no ahí crimen, lo que me molesta es que no haya avisado

Cy- hombre él le dijo a raven que saldría a dar un paseo

Rv- esa no es excusa para ausentarse todo el día Cyborg –interrumpió la chica pálida esta vez ella estaba del lado de Robin aunque por razones muy diferentes

Entonces como por obra de magia la puerta del ascensor se abrió dejando ver a un exhausto chico verde entrar ocasionando la mirada de todos se posaran en él, Cyborg dejo de cambiar de canal dejándolo en el noticiero mientras se volteaba a ver a su líder.

Cy- vamos no seas aguafiestas no seas tan duro con el

Rb- ¿Dónde estuviste chico bestia? _–preguntaba su líder sin hacer caso a lo que Cyborg había dicho_

Cb- a solo anduve por ahí _–respondió tranquilo el chico verde mientras se sentaba en el sofá_

Una vena se pronunciaba en la frente de Robin por el enojo que tenía al escuchar tan simple respuesta el esperaba que el cambiante estuviera algo avergonzado de sus actos.

Cy- viejo, ese olor es de perfume de mujer jejeje estuviste ocupado hee.. – _decía el mitad robot mientras alzaba un ceja picara_

Ese comentario fue el colmo para la mitad demonio sabía que algo no andaba bien con el cambiante por la mañana aunque nunca se imaginó que su mal augurio fueran las hormonas descarriadas del cambiante, aunque muy en el fondo los celos y la ira la devoraba

Cb- ¿Qué le pasa a raven? _–pregunto el chico verde_

Cy- no lo sé tal vez tantas emociones provenientes de Robin la sacaron de quicio, pero amigo cuéntame quien es la afortunada –el mitad robot tenia curiosidad

Cb- mmm primero que nada estuve intentando algo nuevo en lo que mentó me había estado presionando ase algún tiempo, en segundo tome prestado uno de tus anillos holográficos y por ultimo…. – _el chico no termino de responder el último punto por que la televisión los interrumpió_

El televisor se escuchó claramente pareciera que todos guardaron silencio para escuchar el reportaje todos excepto raven que ya había salido de la habitación con anterioridad.

-ultimas noticia es jump city, vamos con lo social con Karen

Kn- gracias Antonio, pues verán de último minuto una gran celebridad ha paseado por la calles de jump city, y es todo un rompe corazones estoy ablando ni de más ni menos que de marcos Dayton el hijo adoptivo de los multimillonarios Steve y Rita Dayton

Ao- wow toda una celebridad ¿no karen?

Kn- claro que sí, jóvenes como él nos recuerdan que hay muchos jóvenes, guapos y ricos en el mundo con la visita de este codiciado joven nos trae el recuerdo de los hermanos Wayne jóvenes adoptados por el famoso bruce Wayne.

Ao- lo recuerdo pero con esos recuerdos también viene un tragedia podemos recordar el fallecimiento de uno de los jóvenes Wayne en Europa, y la pregunta de millón de dólares ¿Dónde está Dick Grayson?

Kn- pues en donde sea que este se la está pasando muy bien tenlo por seguro, pero volviendo con este chico marcos hiso todo un espectáculo por la ciudad cuando un grupo de chicas lo persiguió por una de las avenidas más grandes de la ciudad y no solo eso prácticamente cerro un restaurante completo propiedad de Dayton Enterprise para almorzar junto a todas sus admiradoras, volvemos con tigo Antonio

Ao- gracias, y que afortunados son algunos, en otras noticias….

Chico bestia dio un gran suspiro antes escuchar su aparición en la ciudad no esperaba que las noticias y los camarógrafos lo siguieran a todas partes.

Rb- el hijo de los Dayton suena como todo un patán –respondió Robin molesto por su mención en la nota

Cb- hey no digas eso –se defensión chico bestia obteniendo la miradas de todos de nuevo

Cy- hey cálmense ustedes dos, chico bestia hablas como si tu fueras ese chico

Cb- es porque lo soy –exclamo a todos

Rb- ¿tú eres un Dayton? –los ojos de Robin estaba bien abiertos su enojo se había ido y lo había remplazado una gran sorpresa

El chico se levantó y utilizo en anillo de Cyborg para mostrarle a sus amigos que era efectivamente el que acababan de ver en televisión, todos al verlo estaba sumamente sorprendidos de la revelación de la noticia.

Rb- un ves bruce me llevo a una reunión con Steve Dayton y…..- _el joven maravilla fue interrumpido por su amigo_

Cy- espera un segundo ¿bruce Wayne? ¿Tú eres Dick Grayson? _–el ojos humano de mitad robot esta grande como la luna, el chico maravilla por la represa había olvidado que solo Starfire conocía su nombre real_

Sf- amigo Cyborg no sabía que bruce era el padre adoptivo del amigo Robin

Cy- viejo dos de mis amigos son hijos de los tipos más ricos de mundo –entonces el mitad robot soltó un gran carcajada

Rb- ¿ahora qué? – _resoplo Robin pues le daba la impresión que alguna tontería se le había ocurrido_

Cy- bruce Wayne es Batman, Batman es dueño de media Gotham y dueño de muchos edificio como el dayli planet entonces Clark Kent es Superman y Superman es un empleado de Batman, y como tú eres el heredero prácticamente Superman es tu empleado

El mitad robot tenía razón pero hubo algo que no concordaba con Robin como demonios supo que Superman trabajaba en daily planet.

Rb- y ¿tu como sabes eso?

Cy- o vamos Robin ese magia kryptoniana puede engañar al resto del mundo pero no a este ojo robótico mío –explico rápidamente

Robin no se quedaría de brazos cruzados como dective que es tenía que pagarle de la misma manera y en los segundos que su amigo se reía el ya había descubierto como hacerlo callar y borrar esa sonrisa.

Rb- así, pues lo Dayton son dueños de star labs -refunfuño el chico maravilla

Cy- ¿y eso que tiene que ver? –pregunto curioso el mitad robot

Rb- fácil, tus partes robóticas fueron hechas ahí por lo tanto prácticamente chico bestia es tu dueño

Cy- ¿qué?

Cb- o viejo ese fu un golpe bajo, pero fabuloso tengo mi propio robot mayordomo

Cy- yo no soy ningún mayordomo hiervas manchas

El mitad robot se abalanzó sobre el chico mientras todos estallaban en carcajadas y el día para los titanes terminaba con una gran sonrisa y de algún modo todos se había conocido mucho mejor había menos secretos entre ellos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Sheblunar** \- si lástima que se sentirá olvidad jaja soy malo …saludos

 **Virginia807** \- jajaja eso es bueno dejar a la gente con intrigas sin resolver jajajajaja, y pues ni modo nos aguantamos aunque aún puede haber esperanza de alguna sorpresa no….saludos


	5. Mentiras

**Muy bien les invitó a mi página en Facebook, si el enlace no sale completo como de**

 **costumbre puede visitar mi perfil y encontraran la página hay subo las historias en cuanto las escribo…saludos**

 **facebook,com /Beast dark 1017373468291819/?ref=tn_tnmn**

* * *

 **Episodio 5 – ¿Mentiras?**

Era hermoso día en Midway City y frente a un enorme edificio con un gran letrero que decía Dayton Enterprise estaba reunida una gran cantidad de gente además de reporteros y camarógrafos que capturaban el momento.

El gran grupo de personas aplaudían al escuchar las palabras que había ido a escuchar ese día tan memorable de la ciudad pues la compañía Dayton había echo muchas donaciones a la ciudad y toda la gente estaba realmente agradecida.

-y ahora me enorgullece presentar a Garfield Mark logan, el heredero de la compañía Dayton

La gente aplaudió más fuerte todos están felices de que por fin dieran a conocer la cara del próximo propietario ya que todos esperaban que el siguiente en la fila fueran tan amable cono Steve Dayton y la noticia la tomaron muy bien cuando supieron que la heredaría el hijo adoptivo de Dayton todos en la ciudad esperaban grandes cosas del muchacho rubio.

Entre la multitud la única persona la cual no parecía feliz del todo era un chica moreno de cabello negro que estaba sentada al lado de un gran moreno y al lado de una pelirroja que estaba acompañada de un rubio.

Después de algunos minutos más la gran multitud se desvaneció del frente del edificio Garfield y Steve se dirigieron a una gran limusina que estaba estacionado cerca de ahí al entrar a la limusina cuatro personas que había estado presentes estaban sentados dentro de la limusina.

Cb- y bien chicos ¿Qué les pareció?

Rb- estuvo bien, pero ahora has tomado una gran responsabilidad chico bestia _–menciono el rubio de ojos azules frente a el_

Cb- está bien, ahora solo recuérdenme porque Robin usa un anillo holográfico – _mencionaba el chico de ojos verdes_

Rb- por el simple hecho de que no quiero ser reconocido _–explico el líder como si fuera lo más normal del mundo_

Cy- Bien echo bestita eres dueño de esa empresa – _decía feliz el moreno_

Sf- mis más grandes gratificaciones amigo chico bestia _–se expresaba la alegre alienígena_

Rv- si bravo chico bestia ahora tienes responsabilidades yujuu…. – _decía sarcásticamente la chica con una cara inexpresiva_

Cb- he gracias… a todos supongo – _al chico le había agradado las felicitaciones de sus amigos pero raven había parecido algo molesto con él desde el día que la encontró por la mañana en la torre_

Mo- bien chico llegamos a la mansión Dayton original – _decía mentó mientras bajaba de la limosina_

Los chicos se quedaron observando la gran mansión era en verdad enorme mucho más grande que la mansión que había visto en Europa el día que fueron a recoger al chico bestia.

Cy- wow entonces la otra no era la mansión real _–pregunto maravillándose con la inmensidad de la casa_

Mo- o... No claro que no era un replica a escala siempre me ha gustado sentirme en casa por eso la replique – _explico el líder de la patrulla_

Todos bajaron de la gran limosina en la que viajaban, Robin rápidamente se puso frente a todos para tomar la palabra ante de que alguien digiera algo más.

Rb- bien Steve fue agradable ver como presentabas a chico bestia pero tenemos una ciudad que proteger _– se expresó el líder_

Mo- entiendo, no hay problema su nave esta lista para despegar en el helipuerto de la mansión –explico el líder de la patrulla mientras les mostraba el camino asía el helipuerto

Cb- ow... Esperen chico pensé que tal vez podríamos quedarnos y pasar la noche en la mansión y…. – _pero fue interrumpido_

Rv- no podemos darnos el lujo chico bestia tenemos que retirarnos – _dijo secamente ganándole las palabras a Robin_

Cy- vamos chico el lugar en fantástico – _decía Cyborg mientras miraba la gran mansión quería explorar le lugar donde avía crecido su mejor amigo_

Rb- raven tiene razón no podemos quedarnos

Sf- o que desafortunada noticia _–se lamentaba Starfire al escuchar que no podía hacer turismo en la ciudad_

Mo- me gustaría que se quedasen, tal vez Garfield pueda pasar la noche después de todo sería extraño que el heredero solo hiciera una aparición y de pronto apareciera rondando jump city _–explico mentó al grupo de adolescentes_

A pesar de que era coherente en lo que el líder de la patrulla decía a Robin no le agradaba mucho su equipo estaba bien balanceado teniendo a sus cinco miembros si alguno faltase sería una mayor esfuerzo para los demás, desafortunadamente para Robin, Cyborg pensaba lo mismo que mentó.

Cy- cierto Robin, deja a él duendecillo pase algunos días aquí – _Cyborg intentaba colarse a la invitación de quedarse insinuando que chico bestia necesitaba algún descanso_

Rb- está bien pero solo chico bestia, los demás regresemos a jump city

Cyborg al escuchar esto se desanimó pero que podía esperar de su líder tan estricto, los titanes restantes abordaron la nave mientras chico bestia y mentó los observaban a raven no le gustaba la idea de que el chico verde pasara tanto tiempo en esa forma y mucho menos que retomara lazos con su antigua familia tal vez era algo egoísta de su parte pero Garfield se había metido en su vida de alguna manera y ahora era una parte indispensable y en los últimos días había pasado por su cabeza que tal vez había la mínima posibilidad de que el changeling los abandonara.

Estos eran sus pensamientos mientras la T-nave despegaba de la gran mansión pero intentaba pensar que solo sería unos días solo tendría que soportar la paz y tranquilidad en la torre algunos días y después el volvería con su ruidosa alegría.

La nave se fue haciendo más pequeña mientras los dos hombres la observaban después de algunos segundo la nave estaba fuera de la vista de los dos hombres de traje que estaban parados frente al helipuerto.

Mo- muy bien Garfield, será como en los viejos tiempos - _decía mientras caminaba así la casa_

Garfield escucho lo que su padre adoptivo dijo solo una cosa paso por su cabeza.

- _quieres decir que estas encima de mi todo el tiempo además de gritarme por la mínima cosa_

El rubio decidió caminar asía dentro de la gran mansión le esperaba unos días grandiosos en Midway city junto a su familia adoptiva.

Desafortunadamente para Garfield fue como en los viejos tiempos algunos supervillanos atacaron la ciudad la patrulla les pateo el trasero y mentó siempre estuvo sobre el pero esta vez de una manera diferente era consejos de ataque en vez de órdenes, chico bestia sabía que había algo extraño en mentó lo estaba tratando de una manera diferente aunque el chico no pudo saber que era pues la patrulla tuvo que viajar a una misión al parecer la hermandad del mal había hecho algún movimiento en Rusia desafortunadamente Garfield tuvo que quedarse en la mansión Dayton en tenía que ser visto en la ciudad pero para su fortuna tendría como compañera a su madre adoptiva pues mentó aun no quería que saliera a grande misiones fuera pues aun podía recaer de alguna manera en la enfermedad repentina que había cado antes, además de que mentó quería que alguien mantuviera un ojo sobre Garfield.

Rita se encontraba tomando un poco de té en la sala de la mansión mientras miraba las noticias de la ciudad y miraba como su hijo asía revuelo en todas partes de la ciudad con su presencia solamente, entonces Rita vio algo extraño su hijo no llevaba ese anillo holográfico que había dicho que ocultaba su identidad pero por alguna razón parecía normal esto le dio una mala espina a Rita inmediatamente solo esperaba que su hijo no llegara demasiado tarde.

Era ya casi las once de la noche y en la ciudad, Garfield entraba en silencio probamente Rita ya estaba preparándose para ir a dormir no quería que bajara y empezará a preguntarle que si había cenado o que si necesitaba algo ya era demasiado grande para hacer las cosas por si solo pero su madre evitaría que hiciera algo por sí mismo.

Toda la casa tenia las luces apagadas esto respaldo los pensamientos de Garfield de que su madre estaba durmiendo camino silenciosamente por los pasillo ya solo tenía que atravesar la sala y subir las escaleras y prácticamente estaría en su habitación para su desgracia una luz se encendió cuando iba ya a la mitad de la sala, se sorprendió al ver que Rita estaba ahí sentada con una expresión parecida a la de raven muy seria sin emociones.

Eg- buenas noches Garfield _–salda rápidamente sin perder ese toque de seriedad en su cara_

Cb- o... Perdón no me había dado cuenta de la hora me deje llevar creo _-el chico nunca había estado en este tipo de situaciones con su madre era nueva para el_

Eg- cariño…. –comenzó a hablar a Rita no le importaba la hora de llegada después de todo era un superhéroe que podía tomar sus propias decisiones además de cuidarse solo le molestaba el echo de que le estaba ocultando algo, algo importante

Cb- ¿sí?.. – _respondió tiernamente como un cachorrito regañado a pesar de que no era verde ni de grandes orejas seguía siendo tierno_

Eg- ¿confías en mí? – _pregunto su madre poniendo una cara dulce pero con gran preocupación_

Cb- claro que sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa _? –preguntaba el chico algo alterado acercándose un poco parecía que su madre estaba punto de romper en llanto_

Eg- entonces dime lo está pasando Garfield, por favor dímelo – _exclamaba su madre_

Cb- nada – _dijo algo confundido no tenía idea de porque estaba actuando así_

Eg- mírame a los ojos Garfield y dime que no le estas mintiendo a tu madre _– dijo levantándose de la silla para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos_

Cb- enserio, no pasa nada – _dijo sin apartar los ojos de su vista esperando que fuera la prueba que necesitaba para dejar de actuar tan extraño_

Lastimosamente para Garfield no llego la respuesta esperaba Rita se llevó la mano a la cara y dio un gran suspiro para sí misma entonces miro nuevamente a Garfield con una mirada que desprendía un sentimiento de molestia y decepción

Eg- ¿Cómo podre confían de nuevo en ti Garfield? – _pregunto Rita para sí misma_

Cb- ¿pero porque? –preguntaba el chico ansioso y desesperado por salir de esa situación su día había sido grandioso y ahora tendría que liderar con su madre molesta por algo que él no sabia

Eg- como explicas esto Garfield –dijo ella mientras se acercaba y tomaba de la mano derecha y la ponía a la vista de su hijo

Al principio el chico no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso en realidad no entendió entonces algo hizo clic en su mente era la mano donde se suponía que debería estar el anilla holográfico de Cyborg pero en algún momento se le había caído.

Eg- explícame…. – _volvió a exigir estables con un tono de autoridad en su vos_

Cb- no lo sé... esto solo sucedió ahora puedo controlar mi forma humana a voluntad – _dijo algo decepcionado de haber sido descubierto_

Eg- ¿desde cuándo? _–volvió a exigir su madre_

Cb- desde mi última visita, cunado enfermaste

Eg- Garfield esto puede ser peligroso, ¿alguien más sabe de esto?, ¿tus amigos? ¿Esa chica gris?

Cb- no nadie más sabe, solo tu ¿y por qué le diría a raven? –pregunto muy curioso que de todas las personas el nombre de raven o su insinuación resalto en la pregunta de su madre

Eg- esa chica siempre ase preguntas sobre ti en las ocasiones que te visitamos no me extraña que ella supiera sobre esto en vez de contárselo a tu familia

Cb- pero ellos también son mi familia

Eg- pero no son una madre para ti ni un padre, Steve y yo si lo somos supongo que no te has hecho algún chequeo médico ¿verdad?

Cb- no, no lo echo

Eg- mañana en cuanto llegue Steve aremos un estudio médico de tu condición

Cb- ¿les dirás a los demás? _–preguntaba muy sorprendido_

Eg- ´pero por supuesto que le diré Garfield, somos tú familia no lo olvides antes pensaba que podías cuidarte solo pero me equivoque aun sigues siendo un niño que necesita de sus padres

Cb-per…. –intento decir chico bestia pero fue interrumpido rápidamente

Eg- pero nada jovencito sube a tu habitación que mañana será un largo día y ya es tarde

No podía hacer nada más chico bestia tubo que obedecer se sentía deprimido por el hecho de que había sido descubierto por su madre y pero aún le diría a mentó, chico bestia pensaba que tal vez hubiera sido mejor no haberles mentido y haberles dicho lo que en verdad paso.

Garfield si haberse dado cuenta ya había pasado casi tres días en su forma humana normal y esta noche no era la excepción dormiría como un chico rubio ya se estaba acostumbrado a verse así todo el tiempo.

* * *

 **Horas después….**

El sol golpeo la cara de Garfield asiendo que se despertara pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cuarto de echo ni siquiera se encontraba en la mansión miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que una espesa selva lo rodeaba intento tallarse los ojos para saber que no estaba dormido pero esto solo empeoro las cosas se dio cuenta del color de sus manos, su mano izquierda era blanca pero su mano derecha era verde el pánico se apodero de él Rita tenía razón de alguna manera estaba siendo perjudicado por lo que sea que le estuviera pasando corrió un poco por una vereda hasta encontrarse con un rio y ahí miro su reflejo todo su cuerpo estaba dividido por el color verde y el color normal de su piel el temor no aumento el chico ya tenía los nervios de punta esta ves respiro intento concentrase intento cambiar a su forma normal pero no pudo fue en vano, tomo un segundo aire y volvió a intentar con la diferencia de esta ves quería volver a ser verde por completo pero el mismo resultado.

El chico miro su reflejo con gran timidez de ver en qué situación se encontraba entonces comenzó a escuchar dos boses que le llamaban de lugares diferentes de la selva.

-Garfield

 _-Chico bestia_

-Garfield…. Garfield…

 _-chico bestia…. Chico bestia…._

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Si no entienden en la parte que dice Rita que cunado los visitan raven pregunto mucho por chico bestia es porque eso es de los comics de la serie para los que no lo leyeron, la patrulla visita a los titanes y raven siempre esta escuchado las historias de Rita de Garfield cuando era pequeño y me refiero a los comics de la serie del 2003**

 **Sheblunar** \- jajaja si tal vez en este fic no me meta mucho en ese aspecto sabes pero bueno a ver que más se me ocurre…saludos

 **virginia807** \- jajaja lo es igual a mi esta de lujo y ya sabes que siempre continuo mis fics …. Saludos

 **MadamePansha** \- gracias, gracias pero bueno con las faltas de ortografía pues no doy para más por el momento ya cunado mejore espero que desaparezcan por completo y tú crees que domino los personajes no se ha beses pienso que los forzó mucho.

Pues si tendrá algo que ver con sus poderes pero más delante explicara eso, jajaja si quise crear una escena cómica en ese momento y creo lo hice bien, si aquí raven será algo apartada pero cuando se dé cuenta de que Garfield se está retirando es cunado ara su jugada pero abra competencia y será dos contra dos (chico bestia y raven… equipo uno), (Garfield y ¿?...equipo dos) jaja aún no sé si poner un oc o a terra .

Gracias en ese sentido quise hacerlo mirar cómo nos mostraron en la serie y no como en los comics si vistes la seria ya sabrás a que me refiero en el episodio del regreso... salduos

 **Foxy** \- gracias, y gracias por tu comentario lo aprecio mucho a beses un simple gracias o genial me basta con tal ves que dejan comentarios me ayuda mucho a seguir las historias y saludos


	6. Mentes

**Capítulo 6- Mentes**

Garfield cedió ante las boses y optó por seguir alguna, en su curiosidad prefirió seguir a la vos que lo llamaba por su nombre heroico quería saber quién lo llamaba con tanta determinación, mientras caminaba por la vereda que había elegido podía apreciar un hermoso paisaje que le recordaba mucho a los bosques y de cierto modo a África, el camino se extendía asía lo más profundo de la selva hasta llegar a los pies de una gran montaña que de alguna manera no era visible desde el camino parresia eternidades desde que había comenzado a caminar.

Nuevamente pudo escuchar ser llamado desde dentro de la cueva, sin pensarlo mucho se adentró a la cueva era oscura y húmeda pero de pronto un gran destello de luz comenzó a ser visible entre tanta oscuridad y Garfield siguió adelante cada vez con más ansias de averiguar a donde había llegado.

De pronto frente a él era el final de la cueva era una cúpula de rocas talladas todo era iluminado por antorchas, frente de él había un antílope muerto con algunas incisiones en las costillas pero no había rastro de sangre alguno, de pronto Garfield pudo escuchar una vez más ser llamado desde atrás de su espalda esto provocó que el chico se escamara en el momento y comenzara a temblar, por su cabeza pensaba que tal vez no había sido un gran idea haberse adentrado en la cueva de esa manera.

Garfield cerro los ojos al verse indefenso frente a lo que fuera que estuviera detrás de él, en su forma actual no era un súper héroe ni tampoco un humano simplemente era un bueno para nada parado en un lugar en el cual no debería de haber estado parado, pasaron algunos segundo y Garfield se dio cuenta de que no fue golpeado ni derribado por que fuese que estaba detrás de él así que decidió abrir los ojos.

La sorpresa de Garfield era evidente al ver a la gran bestia verde y peluda frente a él, era increíble para el muchacho nada tenía sentido ahora para el primero su incapacidad para mantenerse en una forma física normal o estable y ahora miraba a su versión más temible frente a él pero su impresión fue a un mayor aunque pareciera increíble cunado la gran bestia dijo su nombre.

B- ¡GARFIELD! – _llamo la bestia en un fuerte gruñido_

Cb-…..- _el chico estaba tan sorprendido que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el llamado de la gran bestia_

B- ¿acaso la bestia te comió la lengua? Jajajajajaja – _se burlaba la bestia ante el miedo que despedía Garfield al escucharlo hablar_

Cb- ¡imposible! – _por fin pudo decir el chico casi muerto de miedo frente a la bestia_

B- imposible ¿qué?, que sigas vivo o que estoy libre _–dijo altaneramente mientras se recargaba en una gran roca de la cueva_

Cb- ¿cómo es que estas libre? _–pregunto rápidamente_

B- bueno como todo prisionero puedo tener mis recesos – _contesto muy seguro de sí mismo_

Cb- no quieras jugar con migo _–de pronto la valentía del chico surgió recordando que ya había ganado una batalla con aquella gran bestia_

B- bravo, debo aplaudirte chico por un momento pensé que te cagarias en sima por mirarme –el tono de vos de la bestia ya no sonó tal burlesco esta ves

Cb- no te hagas el gracioso con migo – _exclamo rápidamente en forma de respuesta_

B- vamos no planeaba insultarte chico cálmate _–la bestia no quería que las cosas se saliera de control_

Cb- ¿entonces contesta? – _ordeno el chico_

B- está bien, que es lo que quieres saber chico

Cb- ¿cómo es que estas libre?

B- no es obvio – _respondió casi como si Garfield tuviera que haberlo deducido en primer lugar_

Cb- no, y más vale que no mientas – _amenazo Garfield que en realidad no sabía que más hacer, si la gran bestia se le abalanzara en ese momento sería una presa fácil_

B- ¿Qué fue la última cosa que hiciste antes de estar aquí? _–le pregunto secamente_

Cb- solo recuerdo que fui a dormir

B- entonces donde crees que estas si nunca despertaste _–la gran bestia sonrió mostrando todos y cada uno de sus afilados dientes_

Cb- ¿es un sueño?

Ante la respuesta de Garfield la gran bestia dejo de sonreír no sabía cómo es posible hablar consigo mismo y saber lo mismo que si mismo y no poder entender en donde se encontraba.

* * *

 **En la torre de los titanes….**

Ya había pasado dos días y la torre de los titanes estaba muy callada demasiado, raven se estaba volviendo loca con tanto silencio tanto tiempo que le llevo acostumbrarse al ruido excesivo en la torre que cuando hubo paz y tranquilidad no podía resistirlo necesitaba distracciones, necesitaba ruido. Necesitaba a chico bestia ya que él era el único que le prestaba atención durante todo el día cada minuto de las veinticuatro horas.

Al principio pensó que estaría bien y el primer día fue fabuloso pero el segundo sintió un vacío grande en su vida y el temor en ella creció teniendo pensamientos de que tal vez nunca regrese a la torre otra vez.

Las cosas sin chico bestia eran muy diferentes en la torre, Cyborg pasaba casi todo su día asiendo reparaciones o dándole mantenimiento a su bebe, no estando chico bestia Robin no estaba tan preocupado que alguien pudiera escuchar sus coqueteo con Starfire, habiendo más coqueteo de parte de Robin Starfire pasaba más tiempo arreglándose y la torre parecía bacía.

Raven no sabía cómo arreglar sus alborotados pensamientos así que hiso lo que siempre así cunado necesitaba arreglarlo y se dirigió asía su habitación para entrar en el espejo que la llevaría a nevermore y poder discutir con sus diferentes emociones todo lo que no estaba bien.

No paso mucho tiempo y raven ya se encontraba dentro de su mente había llegado y como de costumbre inteligencia estaba presente en la entrada con un resumen de todos los sucesos que había ocurrido en su cabeza.

Rv- bien, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – _pregunto secamente, raven ya sabía que serían malas noticias_

Rvi- bueno veras primero que nada tristeza esta incontenible _–explico mirándola fijamente pero a raven eso no le sorprendía había sentido la tristeza emergiendo de ella el segundo día que chico bestia estuvo ausente_

Rv- algo más

Rvi- me temo que sí, la ira se ha liberado o la han liberado _-la emoción tomo sus gafas y las limpio sabía que tendría que dar una larga explicación_

Rv- ¿qué? ¿Como?

Rvi- una de las emociones la libero

Rv- ¿quién?

Rvi- ahí en último de los problemas y creo que es el más perjudicial de todos

Rv- ¿por qué?

Rvi- volvamos un poco atrás recuerdas a ¿Terra?

Rv- si – _dijo algo molesta pero aun así tranquila_

Rvi- recuerdas como te hacía sentir

Rv- si

Rvi- ¿recuerdas tokyo?

Rv- si y no sé a dónde vas con tantas preguntas retrospectivas

Rvi- espera todo esto es importante, ¿recuerdas cómo te sentías estando haya?

Rv- algo molesta por no tener nada que leer y ese extraño vendedor solo me daba goma de mascar

Rvi- si bueno en esas ocasiones te has mentido a ti misma culpando a otros de tu sentir así como tomando ese sentimiento y canalizándolo en el enojo asía otra cosa

Rv- ve al punto

Rvi- Terra si es verdad estabas molesta por que mintió pero estabas más molesta por que tenía la atención de chico bestia, tokyo no estaba molesta por que no tuvieras que leer ya que llevabas tus libros contigo estaba molesta que esa chica gato tuviera la atención de chico bestia y no solo eso todas esas chicas japonesas, bueno siguiendo a eventos mas resientes al ver a chico bestia tomando una identidad secreta y rodeado por muchas chicas ese enojo exploto y ese enojo se llama celos

Rv- ¿celos?, me dices que todo este desorden es por celos

Rvi- si

Rv- tan solo hagamos lo que hicimos con rabia y no hay más problema

Rvi- es más complicado que eso

Rv- a que te refieres con complicado _–raven ya tenía la paciencia para manejar a sus emociones y el hecho de que les afectaba mucho todo lo que pasaba alrededor de chico bestia pero inteligencia era exasperante_

Rvi- bueno celos es una emoción muy complicada con la cual no he podido razonar es imposible para mí además solo habla con dos de nosotras

Rv- ¿solo habla con dos emociones? ¿Cuales?

Rvi- rabia y amor, tal vez tu tengas mejor suerte ablando con ella que yo esta por halla – _dijo la emoción mientras apuntaba su mano asía una colina que tenía un árbol encima de ella_

Raven se dirigió a la colina desde esa pequeña colina se podía ver todos los territorios de sus emociones desde el prado hasta las mazmorras de rabia junto al laberinto de tristeza, de pronto del árbol callo algo que golpeo en la cabeza a raven.

Raven se sobo un poco la cabeza y después busco el suelo el objeto que la había golpeado pensó por un momento que pudo haberla golpeado ya que no era duro ni tampoco pesado era más bien blando y suave, junto al árbol se encontraba la cosa que la había golpeado pero fue extraño para raven mirar un muñeca en forma de una gatita rosa muy parecida a la que había visto en tokyo intentando matarlos.

De pronto raven pudo escuchar una vos muy aguda como la de un infante.

Rvc- las gatitas no siempre caen de pie jajajajaja – _se escuchó de una manera burlesca y satisfactoria_

Raven solo volteo así arriba del árbol y pudo distinguir la forma de una de sus emociones pero no podía distinguirla bien.

Rv- ¿hey oye por que no bajas aquí? -pregunto raven a la emoción

Rvc- no, mejor tú sube

Raven no podía creer la respuesta de su emoción parecía que estuviera tratando con una niña pequeña así que haciendo uso de sus poderes se elevó asía el árbol y cunado comenzó a subir se dio cuenta de que el árbol era más grande de lo que se veía desde afuera.

Al llegar no podía creerlo no era que pareciera que estaba ablando con una niña pequeña, ella estaba ablando con una niña pequeña la emoción de celos era representada por una niña de alrededor de 10 años la cual tenía una capa azul oscuro.

Rv- ¿hola?

Rvc- ¿quieres ver mis muñecas?

Rv- he n…. _–raven no pudo terminar se hablar la emoción ya había respuesta antes de que ella digiera que no_

Rvc- mira esta es mi favorita _–dijo la emoción sacando una muñeca de trapo que se parecía a raven_

Rv- ya veo per….- _una vez más fue silenciada_

Rvc- y este es su novio – _la emoción saco otro muñeco de trapo que se parecía a chico bestia_

Rv- bueno, pero en verdad quier que able….- _a la emoción no le parecía interesante la plática de raven a ella solo le importaba mostrarle sus muñecas_

Rvc- y estas son las demás _–dijo mientras se hacía a un lado y deja a la vista un montón de muñecas colgadas de cuello_

Raven podía distinguir entre las muñecas a varias personas conocidas estaba una muy parecida a Terra, chicas japonesas, chicas rubias, rose, argent algunas de las chicas titanes estaban ahí colgadas de cuerdas por el cuello.

Rvc- ¿te gustan? Amor las hiso para mí y rabia me ayudo a colgarlas

* * *

 **Con chico bestia….**

Después de algún tiempo y algunos intentos chico bestia por fin pudo descifrar que en realidad estaba en su mente y que estaba ablando con la bestia por medio de su cabeza.

B- bien, ya lo has comprendido ahora sabrás que estarás teniendo estos encuentros con migo cunado vallas a dormir

Cb- ¿por qué?

B- aun no es el momento, pero mira estas en un dilema de elección y tendrás que tener una decisión concreta cunado la tengas estos tiempos de calidad terminaran

Cb- ¿Cuál dilema?

B- lo tienes que descifrar tu yo no quiero influenciarte en tu decisión así que no puedo decírtelo y no me entrometeré solo te pediré una cosa

Cb- ¿qué?

B- cunado llegaste aquí escuchaste otra vos ¿cierto?

Cb- si

B-bien, no la escuches y nunca vallas a ese lugar

Cb- ¿por qué?

Pero para Garfield ya no hubo una respuesta simplemente se desvaneció la imagen de la caverna y de la bestia, hubo un gran destello y de pronto estaba otra vez en su habitación en la mansión Dayton.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 **Cristian Reynolds** \- gracias esa es la idea que les guste, y no es una historia mía espero y te siga gustando jajajajaja

Lo que pasa es que mi Word le pone el acento solo jajajaja y abecés no me doy cuenta pero si tratare de quitar el asentó….saludos

 **.3** \- jajaj si abecés uno se ocupa muchísimo pero bueno hay tiempo para todo ….saludos


	7. El hombre y la niña

**Disculpen si me tarde en actualizar esta historia la verdad tenía la idea, pero no sabía cómo escribirla en palabras**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7 - El hombre y la niña**

Garfield inmediatamente se levantó de un salto de la cama en donde estaba y miro su reflejo en el espejo y se alivió al ver que su tez era la de un chico normal y no la extraña combinación de antes, continua con su día, se dirigió a su gran guardarropa y comenzó a elegir el que ponerse sin pensar mucho en lo que había ocurrido durante su sueño, una vez que estuvo presentable echo un vistazo nuevamente al espejo para apreciarse a sí mismo.

El joven rubio baja las escaleras alegremente para comenzar su día con un gran desayuno, pero para su mala suerte Steve ya lo estaba esperando en la entrada de la cocina con los brazos cruzados.

St- buenos días, Garfield…. - _dijo su nombre después como si hubiese dudado en decirlo_

Cb- buenos… días señor - _Garfield estallo en nervios de pronto había recordado que la patrulla regresaba hoy y su madre debe de haber cumplido con su amenaza_

St- ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablarme? -pregunto sarcástico el líder de la patrulla

Chico bestia o miro directamente a os o necesitaba poderes para saber que estaba en ser problemas por último el chico rubio suspiro y confuso.

Cb- perdón, no quise ocultarles esto es solo que no sabía cómo reaccionarían -el chico esperaba un gran sermón por parte de su padre adoptivo

El chico estaba resignado a escuchar fuertes gritos y un ambiente amenazante de parte de su padre, pero para su sorpresa se desconcertó cuando sintió la mano de Steve en su hombro.

St- chico bestia, mira yo sé que siempre había querido ser normal y ahora puedes hacerlo o algo por el estilo, pero desvistes decírnoslo puede ser algo peligroso -explico mento al cambiante mientras lo miraba a los ojos

Cb- está bien, imagino que querrás hacer pruebas _– dijo el chico rubio_

St- si por lo que pasaras a el laboratorio robot-man ya te estas esperando ahí - _ordeno el líder mostrándole el camino a su hijo con el dedo_

Cb- ¿podría ser después de almorzar? - _pregunto bromistamente el chico_

St- no, de echo me gustaría que regresaras a jump city -explico Steve al chico

Cb- ¿enserio? - _pregunto el chico sorprendido_

St- mira Garfield tu madre está muy alterada por lo sucedido preferiría que regresaras con los titanes por el momento, había estado pensando en reintegrarte en la patrulla, pero me sorprendiste con la decisión que tomaste, me doy cuenta que el estar lejos de casa te está sentando de maravilla.

Garfield simplemente asintió, sabía que esta derrotado en ese momento Mento nunca se había portado así con el de esa manera tan blanda el siempre había sido duro y preciso, Garfield se dirigió hasta la enfermería donde robot-man lo estaría esperando y al finalizar tendría que irse con los titanes.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en la torre T….**

Raven se encontraba muy desubicada en ese momento no tenía algún comentario inteligente que pudiera utilizar en el momento ni tampoco podía disimular su impresión ante tal espectáculo que tenía en frente y antes que pudiera decir nada la emoción hablo.

Rvc- lástima que por tu culpa no tengamos al de verdad _-dijo frunciendo el ceño y mirando con rencor a raven_

Rv- ¿pero?,¿qué? Tú de ¿Qué estás hablando? _-dijo interrogativamente a la emoción_

Rvc- pues de tu incompetencia, de eso es de lo que hablo – _dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos_

Rv- mira hare como que no escuche eso -la hechicera amatista se puso dura con la emoción no aceptaría mas berrinches

Rvc- valla ósea que, si te puedes poner firme, lástima que no puedes conseguir al hombre que quiero -dijo desafiantemente la emoción

Rv- basta -grito raven

Tomo asiento y comenzó a llamar a todas las demás emociones para suprimir a la emoción de los celos, pero ninguna emoción llego a su llamado pensó que funcionaría como la última vez que necesito suprimir a una de sus emociones, pero esta ocasión nada sucedió.

Prácticamente la emoción de los celos se tiro al suelo a carcajadas después de ver la cara de decepción de raven a pesar de que eran rasgos apenas notables pudo saber con certeza que estaba desorientada y confundida.

Rvc- valla creo que algo salió mal - _dijo sarcásticamente_

Rv- tu…. – raven enserio estaba molesta y comenzó acercarse rápidamente a la emoción

Rvc- espera, espera solo espera un segundo tal vez no se te equivocaste en algo -dijo la emoción demostrando miedo falso en su cara al ver a raven acercarse a ella

Rv- no esto se acaba ahora

Rvc- espera, como era así Azarath Metreon Zinthos -conjuro la emoción

De la nada dos de las emociones aparecieron y detuvieron a raven en el momento, ahora raven estaba más confundida que nunca las emociones habían aparecido ante el llamado de otra de las emociones y peor aún la estaban protegiendo.

Rv- amor, rabia, pero qué demonios hacen - _pero no hubo respuesta_

Las dos emociones llevaban a raven de los brazos hasta la salida del árbol y la echaron fuera una vez que raven estuvo afuera del árbol que era el dominio de los celos la entrada se cerró, siendo bloqueada por algunas ramas y desvaneciendo la entrada a ese lugar.

Rv- ¿pero qué demonios acaba de suceder aquí? - _dijo en vos baja para sí misma al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido una de sus emociones era más incontrolable que la rabia_

Rvi- la respuesta a tu pregunto es la más común de todas - _dijo alguien detrás de raven_

Al escuchar otra vos por un milisegundo raven se exalto en realidad no esperaba que nadie contestara esa pregunta, pero ahí estaba aún lado de ella habiendo aparecido de la nada la emoción conocida como inteligencia.

Rv- fantástico, ¿Dónde estabas hace cinco minutos? _-pregunto sarcásticamente la hechicera mientras se sacudía algo de polvo_

Rvi- lo siento rave, debí habértelo dicho nosotras las emociones no podemos entrar al dominio de los celos sí que ella así lo quiera _-le explico la emoción_

Rv- fantástico y ahora ¿qué? -se preguntó así misma

Rvi- esperar y tener la oportunidad de conocer más a esta nueva emoción y determinar la forma correcta de tenerla bajo control

Rv- entonces no hay necesidad de que yo esté aquí durante más tiempo

Rvi- entiendo, estaré aquí la próxima ves que vengas

Y con eso raven cerró los ojos y una enorme puerta se abrió a la cercanía y la atravesó un destello la golpeo asiéndola cerrar sus ojos cuando los abrió estaba de nuevo en la torre y ella estaba en su cuarto, miro asía donde tenía un antiguo reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde había permanecido mucho tiempo en Nevermore.

* * *

 **En la mansión Dayton…**

Garfield estaba a punto de llegar a la enfermería su estado de ánimo no era el mejor pero tal vez los comentarios exagerados de robot-man le ayudarían a subir los ánimos un poco, Garfield miro en la puerta que tenía en frente y miro un pequeño letrero que decía enfermería, Garfield entro después de dar un gran suspiro y entro.

Dentro de la habitación se encontraba el gran hombre robótico esperando al chico cambiante.

Rm- hey niño, ¿Por qué la tardanza? - _exclamo el robot anaranjado_

Cb- estuve ablando con Mento - _respondió sin ganas_

Rm- debí imaginarlo con ese estado de ánimo que traes chico, sabes Steve puede ser muy duro, pero de verdad se preocupa por ti

Cb- lo sé, robot-man es solo es solo que con lo que paso, no lo sé _-dijo el chico pensando en la ultimo que iba decir_

Rm- ¿te sientes culpable? _-pregunto el robot_

Cb- si

Rm- bueno Rita en verdad estaba molesta cunado nos lo dijo chico, creo que ella fue la más afectada en esto, pero son cosas de la adolescencia, ahora siéntate ahí mientras preparo una Abuja para tomar una prueba de tu sangre - _ordeno el robot para iniciar con la extracción de la sangre_

Chico bestia se sentó en lo que parecía una camilla y espero el pinchazo de la jeringa que sacaría una prueba de sangre de él, robot-man se acercó y pincho el brazo de Garfield sacando una buena dosis de su sangre, tomo un isotopo y deposito la muestra en él.

Chico bestia se levantó sobándose su brazo, a pesar de que robot-man era muy bueno con las pruebas médicas y ese tipo de cosas gracias a su situación robótica no era el más delicado carecía de tacto, pero era mejor no señalarlo.

Cb- bien, ¿ahora qué sigue? - _pregunto listo para continuar con las pruebas_

Rm- eso es todo niño, no are nada más Larry te está esperando para llevarte a jump city

Cb- hooo…. Está bien - _dijo el chico mientras se le ponía de pie y así su salida del área médica de la mansión_

Chico bestia se dirigió asía los hangares que estaba cerca del helipuerto para abordar la nave de la patrulla que lo llevara a la torre de los titanes, justo en el segundo hangar esta Larry también conocido como el hombre negativo esperando por él.

Hn- bien, terminemos con esto - _el hombre negativo subió a la nave mientras Garfield lo seguía_

Cb- de acuerdo - _contesto Garfield mientras lo seguía_

Los dos tomaron sus asientos como piloto y como copiloto, comenzaron su viaje no paso mucho tiempo para que Garfield callera dormido durante el viaje y todo a su alrededor se desvaneciera.

* * *

 **En la mente de chico bestia….**

Abrió los ojos, solo había parpadeado un momento y ya no se encontraba más en el avión de la patrulla estaba nuevamente en aquel bosque y aunque esta vez no miro su reflejo en el rio podía saber que tenía el mismo aspecto combinado de la última vez.

Esta vez ninguna vos se escuchó, no dudo y tomo el camino que había tomado la última vez, pero antes de que avanzara alguna distancia razonable se escuchó una de las voces.

 _-Garfield…. Garfield…._

La bestia la había advertido a no escuchar esa vos, pero la curiosidad era inminente estaba en su naturaleza tenía curiosidad de saber a quién pertenecía la otra vos que lo llamaba.

 _-Garfield…. Garfield…._

Pensó durante unos segundos y después dio vuelta y se apresuró a seguir la vos darle un vistazo no le aria mal después de todo era su cabeza que podía salir mal.

Mientras caminaba la flora y la fauna se iba terminando y comenzó a ser remplazada por rocas y zonas áridas uno metros mas allá pudo ver el cambio en el rio, el agua clara cambio y comenzó a verse amarillenta y contaminada, ya estaba dudando de si había sido una buena idea entonces llego a lo que parecía el inicio de una ciudad.

Garfield miro muy impresionado ante él estaba una ciudad, aun pasos de él, la tierra era cortada por el inicio del pavimento y las aceras, los arboles era sustituidos por tiendas, estacionamientos y edificios, el chico, no sabía a donde ir y estuvo a punto de irse cunado nuevamente la vos le llamo.

-Garfield…. Garfield….

Chico bestia intento seguir la vos entrando a la gran ciudad, camino durante algunas manzanas de la ciudad rápidamente se percató que la ciudad estaba vacía completamente no había ni una alma en ella de pronto encontró el origen de la vos, llego a una gran mansión que tenía una L en la entrada del portón completamente echa de oro.

El portón se abrió en cuanto Garfield se puso frente a él, tímidamente comenzó a caminar asía dentro sentía que algo le llamaba, se paró frente a la puerta que parecía echa de madera intento abrirla, pero la puerta no cedió frustradamente le dio un golpe y decidió retirarse apenas había dado un golpe cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

Garfield se giró y se sorprendió miro a Terra abriendo la puerta, no podía creerlo ella estaba frente a él.

Cb- ¿Terra?,¿eres tú? - _pregunto el chico con un gran escepticismo e incredulidad_

-creo que me estas confundiendo con alguien más chico

Cb- ¿haaa?

Garfield la miro bien en verdad era ella, pero se veía diferente tenía un cuerpo más marcado más esbelto parecía una adulta y madura, pero no dejaba de tener ciertas facciones que la delataban.

-bien niño, mi mirado te está esperando pasa, les preparare café pasa, pasa adelante siéntete como en tu casa _-la chica rubia parecía no dejar de sonreír_

Era una casa acogedora la Terra adulta lo llevo a una sala repleta de libro y una sala victoriana. Garfield tomo asiento en uno de los sillones mientras la chica desaparecía en la puerta de la habitación.

\- ¿Te gusta? - _pregunto una extraña vos_

Garfield se estremeció al escuchar otra vos, giro la vista y prácticamente se miró a si mismo, pero en una versión humana de él que vestía un traje café con una camisa negra de botones y uno elegantes zapatos marrones, su vos tenía un toque ingles que le hacía soñar muy elegante.

Cb- ¿Quién eres tú? -pregunto estremecido el chico

Eh- mmm bueno yo soy tu, aunque soy…. digamos, tu parte humana, la parte de tu ser que te permite mantener la cordura ente tantos instintos animales

Cb- ¿eres como la bestia?

Eh- hoo... no me compares con ese salvaje amigo mío a diferencia de ese neandertal yo actuó con conciencia

Cb- entonces ¿Quién eres tú?

Eh- tu mi buen, amigo puedes llamarme, El Hombre -dijo con una delicada sonrisa

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Sheblunar** \- exacto muchas cosas raras van a pasar mi buen amigo jajaja espéralas …saludos

 **.3** \- aquí esta jajajaja ups.. jajá me tarde mucho…saludos

 **allisson79** – desde luego es solo que me tarde mucho en actualizar…saludos

 **disculpen si no conteste todos los reviews es que me perdí y nada más conteste los comentarios del episodio 6 ciento como que me está faltando alguno espero y no**


	8. Presencia Familiar

**Bien perdón por la demora de las actualizaciones, pero la universidad me tiene las manos atadas, originalmente tenía que actualizar la historia de una máscara verde pero por algún motivo comencé a escribir y cuando me di cuenta ya tenía la mitad del episodio pero de la historia de dos familias así que lo continúe, intentare actualizar igual que antes por día aunque no prometo nada y por cierto los interesados pueden darle like a mi página en Facebook pueden encontrarme como Beast Dark.**

* * *

 **Episodio 8 - Presencia Familiar**

En una habitación muy elegante estaba sentado en un gran sillón antiguo un hombre sosteniendo una copa de vino en sus manos mientras disfrutaba del sonido de la música clásica que sonaba en toda la habitación, era un hombre de edad ya avanzada su cabello era castaño, pero ya algunas canas eran visibles en su melena, vestía un traje francés negro muy elegante con una corbata negra su rostro no era visible gracias a que el gran sillón le daba la espalda a la entrada de la habitación.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron y chillaron pues estaban hechas de madera y eran algo antiguas, tomando presencia en ese momento entraron dos hombres muy conocidos por todo el mundo en sus fechorías era el professor chang y Hunter quienes se detuvieron unos pasos frente al gran sillón y el hombre de traje hablo.

Ng- su presencia ¿significa que el trabajo esta echo? - _pregunto tranquilamente_

Hr- claro, fue como un juego de niños inyectar a Elasti-Girl con ese suero

Ng- Bien _-y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro_

Hr- ahora ¿dónde está mi paga? -pregunto muy inquieto por recibirla

Ng- hoo…, bien esta sobre eso su dinero ya fue depositado en una cuenta anónima puede tomar la tarjeta que esta sobre la mesita junto a la entrada

Ht- Bien, espero y no estés tratando de engañarme o si no te casare como un animal

El hombre conocido como Hunter se dirigió asía la salida deteniéndose frente a la mesita y tomando el plástico donde estaba depositada su paga por un trabajo tan vago cómo hacer que a una persona haga contacto con un suero inconscientemente.

Pg- por supuesto, ahí solo un problema - _dijo mientras pensaba como decirlo_

La sonrisa se desvaneció de la cara del hombre que aun permanecía en su asiento escuchando lo que el profesor Chang tenía que decir.

Ng- Me estás diciendo que el plan no resulto - _dijo ya algo molesto al professor_

Pg- no, todo lo contrario, el cambiante callo directo en la trampa solo que la información que me proporciono no era la adecuada - _respondió antes la rabieta del hombre_

Ng- a ¿Qué te refieres? -pregunto ante tal insolencia

Pg- vera el cambiante al parecer ha sufrido un cambio a nivel celular y su ADN cambio nuevamente se fortaleció

Ng- ¿entonces sigue vivo?

Pg- me temo que sí, pero según mis cálculos debe haber algún efecto secundario al haberse contagiado directamente de Elasti-Girl ya que mi suero fue especialmente para su contagio

Ng- está débil y vulnerable entonces, bien procede a crear un veneno nuevo para matarlo ahora que está débil _– lo primero casi lo dijo para sí mismo después se dirigió asía su invitado_

Pg- me temo que ser imposible señor Galtry , usted ha terminado con todos sus recursos y no puede pagar más mis servicios - _le recordó_

Ng- bien no importa, ¿terminaste con el otro encargo?

Pg- por supuesto, pero para ser sincero es un suicidio si se inyecta eso morirá y no es que me importe mucho pero bueno hábitos del trabajo usted comprenderá

Y con eso el professor Chang se dirigió asía la salida dejando atrás un maletín con una insignia de contagioso en el maletín y cerró la puerta dejando solo nuevamente al hombre del traje.

Ng- creo que es hora de hacerle una visita a mi sobrino preferido… - _dijo para sí mismo_

El hombre se levantó dejado la copa de vino a un lado dejando ver su rostro y una cicatriz que pasaba por su ojo derecho, era la cicatriz de una garra atravesando su ojo hasta la mejilla alta.

* * *

 **En la mente de chico bestia….**

Miraba sorprendido a el hombre que tenía frente a el que se acababa de presentar como el Hombre, Garfield en realidad no estaba comprendiendo la Bestia le había dicho que no confiara en la otra vos que no hiciera caso, pero parecía completamente inofensivo era solo una versión suya más adulto y más contemporánea.

Gd- ¿Qué es este lugar? - _pregunto el chico a el hombre_

H- bueno eso es fácil, es todo lo que tú quieres

Gd- ¿lo que yo quiero? - _se preguntó a si mismo ante la respuesta_

H- sí, bueno técnicamente sí, todo esto es lo que desea tu parte humana Garfield, una bella esposa un trabajo, una casa y sin olvidar lo más importante una familia

Ante el ultimo comentario dos pequeños aparecieron cruzando la puerta dos niños rubios prácticamente iguales con pequeñas pecas en sus rostros y grandes sonrisas a diferencia de sus ojos que era diferentes mientras uno tenía uno hermosos ojos color miel el otro tenía dos lindas esmeraldas verdes.

Garfield se quedó fascinado ante esto, en realidad él quería todo eso o acaso el hombre le estaba mintiendo, pero un ligero pensamiento paso por su cabeza era cierto en verdad el añoraba una familia, hijos que le quisieran y una esposa que lo amara.

H- bien, te miras algo confundido vayamos a un lugar más confortable

Todo a su alrededor se desvaneció y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban en la antigua casa de Garfield en donde sus padres solían vivir todo era como la vagamente de chico bestia recordaba que era.

Gd- ¿Dónde estamos? -preguntaba el chico verde

H- ¿Dónde estamos Garfield? estamos en casa en la casa de nuestros padres, tu apenas y lo recuerdas, pero todo esto ha estado siempre aquí en tu subconsciente

Gd-….

H- bien, ahora creo que es el momento adecuado para hablar

Gd- ¿hablar?, hablar sobre ¿qué?

H- veras Garfield me imagino que venir aquí no fue tu primera opción ¿cierto?

Gd- no, la verdad es que no de hecho se me ha advertido de venir aquí

H- esa bestia tramposa, veras Garfield esto ha sucedido ya que tu deseo de ser normal y tu madurez junto con algún extraño virus que tomaste por algún lado

Gd- ¿virus? -se preguntaba incrédulo Garfield ante tal declaración

H- si veras Garfield ase poco casi mueres, pero gracias a mí y a que estas tres cosas golpearon al mismo tiempo pude tomar una existencia real al igual que lo que tu llamas la bestia

Gd- no comprendo

H- dime algo, ¿recuerdas la primera aparición de la bestia?

Gd- sí, fue en una batalla contra Adonis

H- bien, durante esa batalla tus hormonas y tu testosterona están muy activas y gracias a un tercer elemento que fueron los residuos la bestia tomo una forma física yo igual surgí así, pero con variables diferentes.

Gd- wow, es genial

H- bien ahora, la verdadera razón por la que la bestia no quería que vinieras era porque perdería poder

Gd- ¿a qué te refieres?

H- veras cunado despertaste a la bestia tus instintos animales eran incontrolables y no podían ser reprimidos, pero a diferencia de él yo te mostrare a suprimirlos ya a luchar como un hombre no como una bestia, yo te mostrare a luchar con tu ingenio y con tu astucia al igual que con tu cuerpo, pero de una forma diferente a la bestia cunado esto suceda la bestia se verá afectada y comenzara a perder poder hasta que sea completamente suprimida y vuelva hacer lo que era un montón de instintos sin forma física

Gd- ¿entonces no abra más bestia?

H- no Garfield, ya no abra más bestia solo Garfield logan el hombre que debió de ser, tendremos que comenzar cuanto antes

Gd- claro ¿pero no puedo conservar ambas partes? Al fin y acabo somos partes de un mismo ser

h- ho.. Garfield no te engañes a ti mismo yo te estoy ofreciendo lo que siempre has deseado una vida normal lejos de todos esos peligros y luchas innecesarias, pero hagámoslo lento está bien primero lo primero consigamos una mujer fuerte y linda para nosotros, recuerda detrás de un gran hombre siempre hay una gran mujer.

Gd- de acuerdo, pero como sabré quien es la indicada

H- Garfield, no te preocupes por eso yo te ayudare en eso tu solo simplemente se tú y mantén tu estado actual o la bestia empezara a persuadiere

Gd- okey

H- bien Garfield, el tiempo se nos terminó no veremos después en otras condiciones

Y con eso todo comenzó a desvanecerse y chico bestia parpadeo y de pronto estaba nuevamente en la nave de la patrulla apunto de aterrizar en la torre de los titanes.

* * *

 **Minutos antes en la Torre…**

Raven comenzó a dirigirse asía la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera abrirla escucho un golpeteo del otro lado alguien la llamaba por un momento se preguntó quién sería si el cambiante verde no estaba en la torre, entonces escucho la vos de la tamarenana.

St- amiga raven ¿estás bien? - _pregunto con algo de timidez de que su amiga estuviera en mala condiciones_

Rv- si Star, dame un segundo ¿sí? _-respondió rápido a su amiga antes de que se alterara las emociones emanaban del otro lado de la puerta_

Tomo un respiro hondo y pensó en que era lo que Stafire iba a decirle en ese momento y después abrió la puerta para estar cara a cara con la alienígena.

St-glorioso amiga rave, amigo chico bestia está llegando en unas horas _-dijo la chica bronceada mientras aplaudía con una gran sonrisa_

Rv- Grandioso - _respondió secamente la chica pálida sin demostrar algún interés ni emoción, sin embargo, por dentro sabía que estaba sumamente feliz de que el cambiante regresara_

St- ¿acaso no te alegra el regreso del amigo bestia? -preguntaba la tamaraneana al ver que su amiga no había estallado en la alegría igual que ella

Rv- algún día tenía que regresar, ¿algo mas Star? _-contesto con indiferencia ante la incógnita de su amiga_

St- no amiga raven, eso era todo lo que tenía que informarte estará llegando en una media hora

Y con eso la alegre chica se fue dejando a raven sola en su habitación, una vez que Stafire se había retirado del lugar y de que raven se percatara de que en realidad estaba completamente sola una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

* * *

 **Una hora y media más tarde….**

Los cuatro titanes se encontraban en la azotea de la torre mirando como el aterrizaba el gran jet de la patrulla el cual traía de regreso a su gran amigo verde, los motores se apagaron y la nave se asentó por fin en la zona de aterrizaje unos minutos después se desplego una escalera y la puerta se abrió.

Todos los titanes están esperando ver al chico verde de siempre, pero se sorprendieron al ver que chico bestia aún seguía usando su identidad secreta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 **Sheblunar:** por supuesto que tiene muchas cosas por descubrir y tal vez no todas sean buenas


	9. ¿Qué me pasa?

**Gente volví gente espero me haya extrañado un montón bueno no morí ni abandone nada pero bueno tenía el proyecto de Phantom zone que aún está dando sus frutos en estos momentos se estaba trabajando en los comics de Teen titans Rebirth en la semana estarán listo al español en la página pero bueno seguiré actualizando mis demás historias y eso sería todo espero disfruten este capítulo y en verdad perdón por la ausencia tanto tiempo pero miren el lado bueno vengo fresco y con nueva ideas.**

* * *

 **Capitulo – 9 ¿Qué me pasa?**

Todos los titanes estaban reunidos en el techo de la gran torre en forma de T observando como decencia lentamente uno de los mejores trasportes creados según Cyborg y era ni más ni menos que el elegante jet de la Doom patrol, pero había otra cosa por la cual todos y cada uno de los habitantes de la torre estaban ansioso por que aterrizara su compañero Garfield alias chico bestia regresaba de unas pequeñas vacaciones.

Al fin el jet toco el techo y los motores se apagaron una compuerta se abrió lentamente o a si parecía para la única persona que realmente había añorado este momento desde hace días, Raven, ella se encontraba sumamente preocupada por el cambia formas ya que desde que había obtenido el anillo de holograma de Cyborg había empezado a actuar de manera extraña o al menos sus decisiones tomadas últimamente habían tomado con la guardia baja al equipo.

La chica de cabello violeta vio el tiempo volver a correr de una forma normal una vez que una mano enguantada paso por enfrente de su cara para sacarla de su transe casi hipnótico en el cual estaba en ese momento.

Rv- ¿sí?, robin - _dijo con un tono de molestia a su líder_

Y de pronto antes de que su líder pudiera contestar se dio cuenta de que todos sus compañeros incluyendo el recién llegado tenían la mirada sobre ella.

Rb- estábamos diciendo ¿Qué si te gustaría acompañarnos a la pizzería para celebrar que chico bestia volvió? - _dijo el líder con entusiasmo ante la idea_

Primero intento calmarse sin que los demás se dieran cuenta de que ando andaba mal con ella y con la poca atención que les estaba tomando y después cerro los ojos para después retirarse lentamente no sin antes contestar a la pregunta.

Rv- yo paso, vallan ustedes necesito meditar un poco

Todos los presentes la miraron hasta que atravesó la puerta de acceso al techo y después se miraron detenidamente hasta que escucharon la vos de su amigo.

Cb- Fantástico, extrañaba estar en casa _-para luego soltar una carcajada_

Los tres titanes restantes acompañaron en sus risas al meta morfo y era porque tenía razón la torre se había sentido diferente sin él durante los últimos días y ahora que había llegado parecía que todo volvía nuevamente a la normalidad.

Cy- bien entonces ¿quién quiere un poco de pizza?

Y todos contestaron al unísono- ¡YOO!

Cy- bien, Pizza de carnes fría extra grandes ¡Buyaaa! _-grito eufórico el mitad maquina_

Cb- hey…. Solo la mitad, tenemos que pedir también algo vegetariano para mi

Objeto chico bestia ante su amigo robótico mientras todo se dirigían hacia la puerta del techo en verdad ahora que chico bestia había regresado parecía que en verdad las cosas estarían bien y nada podría salir mal.

* * *

 **En la habitación de Raven….**

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron tranquilamente para dejar pasar a la hechicera la cual camino tranquilamente asta uno de los cajones de su ropero y saco algunas velas de vainilla las cuales esparció por toda la habitación tranquilamente, después de terminar de encenderlas se encontró frente a su cama tomando una bocana de aire tomo asiento y miro fijamente la puerta de su habitación solo para dejar salir el aire inalado.

De pronto toda la emoción, la angustia y el estrés del momento la golpeo sin previo aviso su respiración comenzó a volverse pesada y desesperada su cuerpo se sentía pesado y caliente, ella en realidad nunca recuerda haberse sentido a si antes y no podía creer que todo esto lo ocasionara la simple llegada de chico bestia, no había sido ni siquiera cinco minutos los que había pasado haya fuera cuando ella casi había perdido su semblante estoico y lleno de paz.

Sus pensamientos junto con su respiración acelerada continuaron por la próxima hora hasta que después de algunos intentos por tranquilizarse y dejar de lado lo sucedido todo comenzaba a volver a la normalidad.

Pasaron algunos minutos más cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en paz nuevamente, ahora era el momento para tener una segunda charla con sus emociones, ya teniendo las ideas claras tenía que detener de una vez por todas a la emoción de los celos no sabía porque, pero todo recaía en esa emoción no era casualidad que apareciera y de pronto comenzara a suceder cosas como está a ella de esa forma.

Se dirigió hacia su tocador para tomar su espejo de meditación lo sostuvo frente a ella y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos fue absorbida por el espejo llegando casi instantáneamente al territorio de su emoción principal o al menos a ella le gustaba pensar que era la principal.

Rv- ¿Inteligencia?, ¿Inteligencia?, ¿Dónde estás? -preguntaba a nadie en particular mientras se adentró en la gran biblioteca que crecía casi infinitamente dentro del territorio de la Inteligencia

Para desgracia de raven no tuvo respuesta alguna en ese momento, la chica de piel gris continua en busca de su emoción y se recordó a si misma que en realidad nunca había entrado a la biblioteca de la emoción y ahora que la miraba desde dentro le parecía mucho más fascinante todos los estantes estaban llenos de libro con sus memorias clasificados alfabéticamente y numéricamente por importancia y fecha era realmente sorprendente para ella y casi se detuvo a leer uno de los libros cunado escucho un sonido a lo lejos de los que parecía un silla rechinando.

Rv- ¿Inteligencia?, ¿eres tú? - _pregunto en la dirección del ruido_

Al no obtener una respuesta comenzó a dirigirse hacia el origen del ruido lo más pronto posible no tardó mucho en llegar y al dar la última vuelta en uno de los estantes de libro encontró a una muy preocupada y acelerada Inteligencia.

RvI - ¿Raven, que haces aquí? - _dijo muy sospechosamente la emoción_

Rv - vine porque necesitamos detener a los celos inmediatamente - _respondió con firmeza_

Para raven algo no andaba bien su inteligencia nunca se había comportado de esa manera antes siempre caía en la misma rutina si aparecía en algún otro de los dominios en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la inteligencia parecería para ser mediadora o para aclarar las cosas con las otras emociones y cunado la visitaba en su dominio siempre estaba a la espera frente a las puertas de la biblioteca, pero esta vez fue diferente ella estaba sorprendida de verla dentro de la biblioteca.

Entonces algo en la mesa llamo la atención de raven debajo de algunos papeles regados frente a la mesa había hojas sueltas que cubrieran lo que parecía una fotografía, pero no podía distinguir sobre qué y antes de que pudiera acercarse mas para darle forma o tener un indicio de la foto la emoción apareció darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

RvI- tenemos que salir de aquí - _dijo apresuradamente intentando tapara la vista de la mesa a raven_

Rv - ¿disculpa? - _respondió con indignación al escuchar como su emoción le había respondido_

RvI- digo no me lo tomes a mal pero aquí no resolveremos el problema de los celos, será mejor si vamos hablar con ella tal vez sea más razonable ahora -respondió rápidamente al ver la indignación de raven

Rv- o cierto tienes razón - _dijo recordando a lo que en realidad había venido_

RvI- Bien, vallamos - _respondió mientras señalaba el camino hacia la salida_

La chica y su emoción caminaron entre algunos estantes y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvieran en las puertas de la biblioteca a beses a raven le sorprendía el cómo funcionaba su mente y estuvo a punto se hacer hincapié en lo que había ocurrido cuando ya tenía una respuesta de la emoción.

RvI- te estas preguntado por qué fue más rápida la salid que la entrada ¿no?, pues veras en realidad es simple tu no sabías a donde ir y cuando salimos si entonces prácticamente las memorias se reacomodan de la manera más rápida hacia dónde quieres ir en este caso la salida.

Rv- valla bien ahora lo importante _-recordó raven a su emoción_

RvI- bien, visitemos a la emoción de los celos -dijo antes de abrir una puerta que prácticamente comenzó a construirse de la nada frente a ellas

Ambas atravesaron la puerta y sorprendentemente al cruzarla se encontraban en el territorio de los celos, frente a su árbol.

RvI- bien, creo que funciono - _dijo algo preocupada la emoción_

Rv - ¿cómo que funciono?

RvI – la verdad es que es la primera vez que me permite hacer esto, siempre que lo intentaba terminaba o ya sea de nuevo en mi territorio o en el de la rabia.

Rv - ¿ósea qué?

RvI- ósea que ella quiere que estemos aquí

Rv- bien y ahora ¿Qué?, esperamos a que ella quiera salir o ¿tocamos?

Y sin previo aviso escucharon la vos chillona de la pequeña emoción.

RvC- o cielos raven no claro que no, pero me alegra que hayas podido venir y tú también inteligencia -dijo maliciosamente la emoción

RvI- ¿YO?

RvC- Por supuesto, ahora podremos planear el cómo deshacernos de Starfire

Rv- espera, espera tú quieres desacerté de ¿Starfire?

RvC- por supuesto ¿que no te distes cuenta?

Rv- ¿cuenta de qué?

RvC- o por supuesto que no te distes cuenta cierta estabas demasiado ocupada en tu momento congelado como para darte cuenta de lo que sucedía a tu alrededor, el cómo esa perra anaranjada lo miraba

Rv- ¿Starfire miraba a chico bestia? - _pregunto casi sorprendida de la acusación_

RvC – si esa perra y para colmo dejaste que se fuera con ella mientras señorita oscuridad se escondía en su habitación

Rv- mira en primera tienes que respetarme, en segunda Starfire es una amiga y solo estaba feliz de verlo igual que todos y tercera y más importante que fue lo que hiciste en ese preciso momento.

RvC – o yo nada, pero tal vez Inteligencia sepa algo - _dijo mientras miraba con una gran sonrisa a la inteligencia_

RvI- ¿yo? no, no sé a qué te refieres con eso _-respondió rápidamente evitando más preguntas de parte de su hermana._

Rv- bien, habla ahora sé que fuiste tu

RvC- bien, bien chica ruda hagamos un trato

Rv- yo no hago tratos, ahora dime lo que quiero saber

RvC- bien tú te lo pierdes, no vemos - _dijo la emoción mientras se abría paso de nuevo dentro del árbol donde vivía_

Raven miro a inteligencia la cual solo alzo los hombros sin saber la respuesta que raven buscaba y con molestia raven se llevó los dedos al arco de su nariz y dejar salir un gran suspiro.

Rv- Espera….

RvC- ¿Si? Escucho - _dijo en tono bromista la emoción mientras una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara_

Rv- ¿Cuál es el trato?

RvC- perfecto, pues veras para ser sincera estaba muy preocupada por Starfire, pero tus palabras me han tranquilizado aun que se me ocurrido algo malo y no lo puedo sacar de mi ¿sabes?, tal vez Starfire no intente nada con chico bestia, pero y si no se, tal vez alguna rubia bonita lo engancha en la pizzería eso…. Eso no me agradaría el trato es este, tú en este momento sales de Nevermore y vas a la pizzería con lo demás a cuidar de nuestro chico y a cambio yo te digo lo que paso.

Rv- ¿en verdad hablas enserio? - _pregunto incrédula de la proposición de su emoción_

RvC – estoy hablando enserio, ¿Qué dices?

Rv- está bien pero no esperes que las cosas sigan funcionando de esta manera solo será esta ves

RvC- lo entiendo fuerte y claro

Y con eso raven desapareció dejando a las emociones solas nuevamente en su mundo privado y la inteligencia estuvo a punto de irse cuando la emoción de los celos hablo.

RvC- hoo…. Inteligencia no olvides devolverle las fotos de besty-boo a nuestra hermana amor o se pondrá muy triste sin ella, además ya vistes lo que ocurrió - _dijo burlona la emoción_

Inteligencia no respondió a nada en lo absoluto solo se sonrojo por lo sucedido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Coninuara….**


End file.
